<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Figure by PotatoFoF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928465">Go Figure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoFoF/pseuds/PotatoFoF'>PotatoFoF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AKB48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoFoF/pseuds/PotatoFoF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From rivals to something more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kojima Haruna/Shinoda Mariko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old fic at jphip that needs an update. And will be updated in a few days. lol<br/>Just need to move it here along with my other fics that needs an update.</p><p> </p><p>Not sure if someone is going to read it since this is a mariharu fic, but enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><strong>Chapter 1</strong><br/><br/><br/><br/>“You nervous?” Yukari asked the person beside her who was busy playing with the cake in front of her, poking it with her fork as she seemingly try to draw something to it. With her chin resting in her hand, she stopped digging holes on the poor dessert and lazily gave her friend a sidelong glance.<br/><br/>“Should I be nervous?” She asked as her thin, elegant brow arched up in question.<br/><br/>Hearing the usual blasé tone her friend had, Yukari couldn’t help but sigh. “Well, yeah.” She replied giving the other girl an incredulous look. “If it were me I’d be a wreck. I mean, you could be Prom Queen.”<br/><br/>“And that’s good why again?” She asked, as she turned towards her friend, keeping her chin resting in her hand.<br/><br/>“Prom queen.” Yukari repeated as if stating the obvious which the other girl clearly didn’t get as she stayed unmoving. Noticing this, Yukari once again let out an exasperated sigh. “Queen, Mariko. You’d be the queen of the night. Everybody will be looking at you at awe like royalty.”<br/><br/>Mariko blankly stares at her for a moment which ultimately made the other girl uncomfortable. She just didn’t know what was going on in her friend’s head, and with the blank stare she’s receiving, it really doesn’t offer much of a clue. The silence wasn’t helping either. Thankfully for Yukari, the dreaded blank stare and the eerie silence offered by her friend ended after a moment and she can easily breathe again as the taller girl asked, “Do they call me Queen Mariko when I win?” as she cocked her head to the side.<br/><br/>Yukari frowned, feeling a bit weirded out of the question. Still, she simply answered, “No.”<br/><br/>“Will people bow down to me if I pass by them?” Another weird inquiry from her tall friend.<br/><br/>Still she answered, “No.”<br/><br/>“Can I be like, the ruler of the whole school?”<br/><br/>“No.” Yukari deadpanned as she narrowed her eyes.<br/><br/>“Will I receive a cash prize?”<br/><br/>“No.”<br/><br/>Mariko narrowed her eyes, not really liking the lack of benefits she will receive once she become Prom Queen. The word ‘lame’ immediately comes to her mind. Why would anyone like to be Prom Queen when it doesn’t give you anything?<br/><br/>“You will get a crown though.” Yukari added which seemingly brought Mariko in attention, a grin slowly forms in her pink, glossy lips. <br/><br/>“Is it made up of real gold?” She asked, leaning slightly towards her friend in anticipation.<br/><br/>“No.”<br/><br/>“Is it made up of real pearls?”<br/><br/>“No.”<br/><br/>Mariko’s shoulder sagged at another negative answer, her eyes once again narrowed. With a sigh, she flatly asked despite knowing quite well what her friend’s answer would be. “Can I at least sell it for a couple of bucks?”<br/><br/>“No.” Yukari exasperatedly replied with a frown. But wait. Maybe Mariko can, that is if she will…<br/><br/>Feeling a bit embarrassed about the idea, Yukari couldn’t help but look away from the other girl, a blush forming across her cheeks. “W-well…you c-can make some money out of it if you…sell it to me for 1000 yen.” Yukari timidly suggested, peeking shyly at her friend through the corner of her eye. Internally, she was dreading the fact that her friend would make fun of her for even wanting a silly crown, but then she got a surprise when the other girl simply said, “3000 yen,” stumping Yukari with that outrageous price.<br/><br/>“What?!” Yukari turned to look at her aloof friend, giving her an incredulous look. “3000 yen?! Are you insane?!”<br/><br/>“Take it or leave it.” Mariko responded with a nonchalant shrug.<br/><br/>Wanting to have that crown—for whatever reason—with a glare, Yukari bargained, “1500.”<br/><br/>Keeping her lazy position, Mariko retorted with a grin, “2500”<br/><br/>“2000 along with the sash.” Yukari negotiated again, her eyes narrowed to slits as she looks cautiously at the other girl who looked mildly amused. The two friends stared at each other for a while until the taller girl’s lips began twitching trying not to laugh at her serious looking friend. Upon seeing that, Yukari let out a sigh.<br/><br/>“You were just trolling, weren’t you?” She asked flatly, her eyes narrowed at the taller girl who finally cracked and began laughing, her shoulders trembling as she does so.<br/><br/>She pointed at her friend as she says in between laughs, “You look so serious.”<br/><br/>“Well excuse me for wanting to win my dream award just once.” Her friend huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Somehow that stopped Mariko from laughing as she blinked back her surprise. Yukari’s dream award? Yukari wants to be…Prom Queen?<br/><br/>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mariko asked as she sat up, frowning slightly at the other girl. “If I’d known, I would have just backed down from that and offer you my place.” And she would in a heartbeat. She really wasn’t into this whole Prom Queen thing anyway even if almost all of her classmates nominated her for it. It just seemed so…useless to her.<br/><br/>Now that she thinks about it, why did she even agree to this whole thing anyway?<br/><br/>Yukari let out a snort. “Yeah right, like I’ll win that.” She retorted with a bitter tone as she rolled her eyes. “If you stepped down, then that would leave me to compete with your rival. I’m pretty sure that my popularity standing is nowhere in par with yours and hers.” Yukari added, stating the obvious and main reason why any girl—other than Mariko of course—would likely win in being Prom Queen. It was because like Mariko, her rival was also the most popular girl in school. And surely, Yukari can’t compete with THAT.<br/><br/>Hearing that simply stunned Mariko. Now she remembers why she agree to this whole Prom Queen business.<br/><br/>It’s because of…her.<br/><br/>“Well you’ve got that right.” Nonti suddenly said as she came back from the bathroom, sitting back next to Mariko. “Her popularity standing is pretty much imaginary compared to yours.”<br/><br/>“Hey!” Yukari exclaimed, pointing her manicured finger to Nonti as she gave her a glare. “You talk as if yours is much better than mine! I’ll have you know, there are a few people who come to me asking who the hell you are!”<br/><br/>“Liar!” The other retorted as she slammed her hand on the table, causing Mariko and the things on the table to jump a little from the sudden action. Even the people on the other table couldn’t help but look at the commotion. “Everybody knows me! It’s YOU they have a problem remembering!”<br/><br/>“NO THEY DON’T!”<br/><br/>“YES THEY DO!”<br/><br/>And Mariko couldn’t help but sigh and slide down on her seat as another needless battle among her friends had commenced. Even in prom night, the two still find ways to irritate each other. It’s a wonder to Mariko how her two friends still end up being friends despite the harsh words and criticism they do to each other. As far as Mariko is concerned, these two friends of hers consider the each other as friends and enemies.<br/><br/>Friends and enemies…huh.<br/><br/>“Keep your friends close…and enemies closer.” Mariko mumbled to herself as she downheartedly stared at the messed up cake in front of her. Thoughts of HER just suddenly invaded Mariko’s mind once again.<br/><br/>Her rival.<br/><br/>Her.<br/><br/>“Hey, lookie who decided to finally show up.” Nonti suddenly nudge her shoulder, snapping her out from her reverie. Frowning slightly, she sat up and turned to look at where her friend is pointing at. Somehow, she wasn’t surprised to see that person she kept on thinking about for days now entering the grand ballroom with her usual smile along with an unknown good-looking man who was wearing aviators. Despite how weird that is for Mariko, her gaze just stayed locked at her, especially her arm that was looped together on her date’s arm.<br/><br/>Mariko clenched her jaw tight.<br/><br/>Her rival.<br/><br/>HER.<br/><br/>“Kojima Haruna.” Nonti said in a guttural whisper, her eyes narrowed to slits while she shook her head. “Like always, she looks amazing.”<br/><br/>Upon hearing that, Mariko averted her gaze and looked at her rival’s full appearance. Nonti was right, she does look amazing and glamorous with her light pink, floor length lace up dress that has a strapless, tapered neck line that creates the shape of a heart with fabric around the bust that accentuates her curves perfectly. Her hair that was usually straight was now styled with a few waves which somehow gives off a sexy feel to it. She really looked amazing to Mariko. But then again, much like Nonti said earlier…<br/><br/>…hasn’t she always looked amazing?<br/><br/>“Oh wow, is that…is her date Robin Thicke?!” Yukari pointed out, her mouth agape in shock as she stared at the aviator wearing man. Robin…<br/><br/>“Who?” Mariko asked as she looked at her gaping friend who just suddenly turned towards her causing her to jerk a little.<br/><br/>“Robin Thicke! You know…” Yukari said as she leaned extremely close to Mariko, giving her an incredulous look.<br/><br/>Much like anyone who unwantedly invaded her personal space, Mariko leaned back and gave her a forced smile. Or rather a forced smile that looked like a grimace. “Uh, no. I don’t know.”<br/><br/>“I know you want it, you’re a good girl…?” Yukari sang out of tune and still, Mariko was drawing blank. With a frustrated sigh, Yukari leaned back and held out her hands, still keeping the incredulous look on her face as she added, “Blurred lines…?”<br/><br/>“Your description IS pretty blurry.” Mariko nodded with a slight frown that instantly turned into a confused look as her friend let out a frustrated groan, messing her hair as she does so like a mad woman. It was an interesting sight to see for the taller girl. Yet she can’t help but feel slightly bad that she can’t connect the dots to what Yukari was talking about. It can’t be helped since…<br/><br/>“You can’t blame Mariko for not knowing who Robin Thicke is since she doesn’t find Western Singers interesting.” Nonti said with a giggle. “Plus she was pretty much busy focusing on her little tennis matches to even listen or watch anything.”<br/><br/>Despite how her friend had the intent of defending her, Mariko couldn’t help but glare at Nonti’s choice of words. “I wouldn’t call the ‘Japan Nationwide Junior High School Championship’ little tennis match.” Mariko growled irritated, crossing her arms over her chest. She really hates it when people belittle something she worked so hard for. And calling it ‘little’ was downright rude for the tall girl.<br/><br/>“So did not mean to disrespect the champion of the Japan Nationwide Junior High School Championship.” Nonti said offering Mariko a playful smile as she held out her hands as if in defense. “Want me to congratulate you again for winning, Ms. Champion?”<br/><br/>Mariko quickly bit her lower lip, trying to restrain the smile that was trying to break free from her scowl. Only did she saw Nonti grin and moved her eyebrows did the threatening smile finally broke free from her lips. She looked away, wearing a smug smile despite the giggles from her friends as she once again easily folded just by hearing someone call her champion. Well she is, and like any normal person who worked hard for something she is passionate about and won through blood and sweat, she can’t help but feel damn proud of it.<br/><br/>So damn proud that she can’t help but gloat about it a little.<br/><br/>“Well, as for an apology, I wouldn’t mind hearing you congratulate me again.” She said coyly, blinking a few times while she kept her eyes away from the two.<br/><br/>“Uekara Mariko!” The two simultaneously exclaimed, bowing with their hands held up in front of Mariko whilst they stay seated on their seats. “We adore your amazing tennis prowess along with your magnificent tan.”<br/><br/>Despite the looks they were receiving, Mariko couldn’t help but grin at the attention her friends were giving her. And yes, with her playing out on the tennis court in the sometimes scorching sun, her skin eventually tanned up a bit. But to Mariko, it doesn’t look magnificent though.<br/><br/>The grin on her face slowly turned into a frown as she looked at her tanned arm. “Does it…really look good? I mean me being all tanned up.” She couldn’t help but feel a bit insecure upon seeing how her skin seemed a bit darker than before.<br/><br/>“Oh c’mon.” Yukari groaned out before placing both her hands on the taller girl’s shoulder, causing the latter to blink back her surprise. “You have absolutely no idea how much perfect your tan is together with your white dress. You look like a Greek goddess for god’s sakes! It’s perfect.”<br/><br/>And she is. With a front splitting, beading white dress that has a sleeveless one shoulder neckline that accentuates her long neck and thin shoulders; a elegant sweep train hemline that is perfect for her tall figure; along with how her short hair was had little waves on the side and tied in a ponytail; to top it off, her skin had this bronze look to it, Mariko indeed looked like a Greek goddess.<br/><br/>“A Japanese Greek goddess.” Nonti corrected with a smirk as she looked at Mariko who frowned and turned to glance at Nonti. She opened her mouth to retort back when Yukari suddenly began shaking her, causing her to look back at her crazed friend.<br/><br/>“Don’t you see?! With you looking like that and you winning the prestigious tennis tournament crap—“<br/><br/>Mariko narrowed her eyes at that, still her friend continued her tirade.<br/><br/>“—you’ll sure to be Prom Queen later on! Nike and Adidas are even trying to sign you up for their tennis teen apparels which is a VERY big thing! Haruna is definitely no match for you now especially when they lost the cheering tournament and she knows it! That’s why she probably brought Robin Thicke as her date to somehow reclaim what’s left of her popularity! And remember? You promised me you’d give me the crown together with the sash for free?! Remember?!”<br/><br/>The shaking was getting out of hand along with her friend looking a bit on the loony, deranged side. Using her hands, she dislodge herself from Yukari’s hold and pushed her lightly away from her with a scowl. “Okay, calm down you crazy. Take a chill pill will you.”<br/><br/>“S-sorry.” Yukari said with a sigh, her shoulders slumping a bit. “It’s just…first prom jitters and lots of supportive friend energy. Plus I went crazy on the cappuccino earlier.” She added giving her tall friend a sheepish smile which the other responded with a glare while she massaged her right shoulder.<br/><br/>“As much as it’s fun to see you two horsing around like idiots…” Nonti received glares for that. Still, she kept the grin on her face as she rests her chin in her hand and pointed out, “…your hair’s a bit messy on the back. You should probably fix that before they crown you.”<br/><br/>Gritting her teeth, Mariko shoots a glare to Yukari who instantly jerked in fear and blurted out, “Icouldcomewithyouandhelpyouwiththatsinceit’sallmyfault,” without spaces.<br/><br/>Mariko kept her glare.<br/>Yukari smiled sheepishly.<br/>Nonti frowned at her deformed cake with seemingly acne holes on it.<br/><br/>Seeing this normality, Mariko couldn’t help but crack a smile. Despite them being in a grand ballroom, wearing formal wear and trying to at least eat like proper ladies; despite it being prom night, with the three of them going together at prom, it felt normal to Mariko. And that’s all she ever wanted for this night to be.<br/><br/>Normal.<br/><br/>Mariko’s smile widened earning her confused stares from the two. Ignoring the stares, Mariko grabbed her hand purse on one hand and grabbed Yukari’s wrist on the other, tugging her to stand up and eventually began dragging her towards the exit.<br/><br/>“Hurry back!” Nonti told them as she looked at their retreating form. “I’ll be right here tending to my…messed up cake with…acne holes.” Nonti cocked her head to the side, looking at her deformed cake weirdly.<br/><br/>After a few ‘maybe later’ which was accompanied with a forced smile to her awaiting patrons who wanted to dance with her; as the two made their way towards the exit, midway towards the exit, Yukari yanked her hand from Mariko’s hold and groaned out, “You know I have no problem being dragged in our school uniform—”<br/><br/>Mariko turned to look at her glaring friend.<br/><br/>“—but please treat me with respect if we’re dressed this formally, you know.” Yukari motioned at her light blue prom dress before placing her hands to her waist still glaring at her friend.<br/><br/>Rolling her eyes at her coffee high, drama queen friend, Mariko conceded on Yukari’s whine and went on treating her with respect by looping her arm to hers much like a couple would and pulled the other girl close to her, their shoulder’s touching.<br/><br/>Yukari recoiled as she raised her eyebrow at Mariko, feeling weirded out by the sudden closeness they have. “Okay, that’s…that’s too much respect. Too much. Like, let go now before someone thinks we’re together or something.” She said alarmed as she looked around. There were indeed stares being thrown at them, and well it wasn’t surprising really since she was with Mariko but still!<br/><br/>“I’m appalled!” Mariko says dramatically as she tightened her hold on the other girl who was struggling to break free. “Didn’t you ask me to go with you to the prom as my date?!”<br/><br/>“Sh-shut up!” Yukari exclaimed with a glare, blushing as more people turned to look at them curiously. “I did not! You were the one who asked us to be your date!”<br/><br/>Mariko’s free hand made its way to her chest, giving Yukari a faux shocked expression. “Is this how you treat your date?! I’m hurt! My girly pride is broken!” She trolled melodramatically, tilting her head upward and placing the back of her free hand on her forehead.<br/><br/>“Mariko!” Yukari chided in a loud whisper. “Cut it out! Stop saying that we’re on a date! You want me to get killed here?”<br/><br/>Mariko couldn’t help but roll her eyes noticing that Yukari was indeed getting glares from guys and even some of the girls who were seemingly listening to their conversation despite most of them having quite a distance from where they are. It was like, everyone who was glaring at Yukari hated the fact that Mariko was holding her friend. Or maybe it’s because some of them were just eating bitter candy since she just easily declined some of their invitation into going to the prom together with them by saying something tactless like she’d rather go out with her friends than with a date without so much as letting them finish their question.<br/><br/>Could be the latter, but in her defense she was getting annoyed at being constantly asked. She liked the attention, sure. But if the attention was like every turn she makes in the hallway someone would ask her to go to the prom with her? Then no. She didn’t want THAT kind of attention or rather exaggeration. Sure she did feel a bit bad despite the annoyance, still she prefers to go to the prom with her friends.<br/><br/>“Geez, obviously you’re not the only one who needs to take a chill pill.” Mariko mumbled with a frown, keeping her arms locked on Yukari as she tugs her to walk again towards the exit.<br/><br/>“With you being dressed like that, I think maybe they forgot you’re Troll-sama.”<br/><br/>Mariko turned to look at her while they walk arm in arm. “Still, it doesn’t give them the right to glare at you and be all jealous. I mean you’re just my—whoa!” Mariko suddenly let out a yelp as her companion placed her free hand on her arm and abruptly pulled her back to stop, saving her from the embarrassment of bumping into someone as she was obviously not looking at where she was going. Turning to look at the person she almost collided to, she found herself looking at… HER.<br/><br/>Kojima Haruna.<br/><br/>“Shinoda Mariko.” Haruna greeted with a nod, giving Mariko her usual fake smile.<br/><br/>Mariko internally cursed herself before she greeted the other in the same manner. “Kojima Haruna.”<br/><br/>The two stared at each other for a while with their fake smiles plastered across their lips.<br/><br/>Their eyes held a different story though.<br/><br/>“I heard you won the tournament. Congratulations.” Haruna said, her voice devoid of emotions.<br/><br/>Mariko’s eyebrow twitched. “Yeah, I did. Thanks.” She awkwardly said wondering if she just imagined the girl gave her a genuine smile whilst she congratulated her. It was only a fleeting second so the taller girl doesn’t know if she indeed see it or not. Now she’s wondering if she should return the imaginary smile she just saw or what.<br/><br/>Shaking those thoughts away, she decided to at least play nice for the other girl as she says, “I heard about how your squad didn’t win. Sorry about that,” in a blasé tone. Yes, she opted to play nice with a little touch of apathy on the side. It was usually how they were anyway since that little moment happened a month ago.<br/><br/>Haruna noticed it and somehow eased the fake smile she has as she shrugs nonchalantly. “We tried our best, but luck wasn’t on our side at that time.”<br/><br/>“I guess you can say that.” Mariko let out a soft chuckle before giving Haruna a slight grin, somewhat finding her reply funny. They were just…civil with each other, just talking casually. Even though this whole change happened a month ago, she still can’t get used to it. It’s weirdly amusing for the tall tennis player. And despite the swirling emotions and warning signs going on inside Mariko that confuses her, she still can’t help but grin and be amused by this interaction they have.<br/><br/>The person beside her, Yukari, was far from being amused though as she darts her eyes between Mariko and Haruna, frowning slightly as it seemed like the two were trapped in their own world. She was intrigued by the two, but then that intrigue just completely shattered when she glanced at Haruna’s date who was smiling quite handsomely at her. Well, she’s not entirely sure if Robin Thicke was looking at her what with him wearing aviator sunglasses, still, she decided to give the man a lovesick smile, batting her long eyelashes in an attempt to sway the man.<br/><br/>Unfortunately for Yukari, Robin Thicke had his eyes on the tall, tanned tennis player.<br/><br/>The western singer licked his lips sensually before nudging his date lightly on her shoulder causing the other to snap out from her musings and look at her date confusedly.<br/><br/>“Dōnyū…namae.” Robin says to Haruna in a thick accent as he motioned towards him and Mariko.<br/><br/>Instantly understanding what her date was trying to say, Haruna nodded her head then turned to look at the confused Mariko. “Right. Uh, Shinoda-san, this is my date, Mr. Robin Thicke.” She introduced Mariko to the smug looking man who began fixing his tie. Ignoring how the look the western singer threw at Mariko bothered her a bit, she motioned Robin to Mariko saying, “Robin-san…namae Shinoda Mariko.”<br/><br/>“Tomodachi?” Robin asked innocently, pointing at the weirded out Mariko who raised her eyebrow at Haruna, interested to know what her answer would be.<br/><br/>She watches as Haruna seemed to be surprised by her date’s question, but upon glancing at Mariko’s curious gaze on her for a second, she frowned a little, pursed her lips for a second then stammered hesitantly, “H-hai…” to her date with her face flaring up a bit.<br/><br/>Mariko blinked back her surprise. She and Haruna were…?<br/><br/>“He only knows a few Japanese words. Friend is obviously one of them.” Haruna quickly whipped her head towards her rival and explained to the perplexed Mariko, who again raised her eyebrow.<br/><br/>“I didn’t say anything.” She grumbled, defending herself.<br/><br/>Haruna gave her a glare, opening her mouth to retort when her date suddenly intervene what he thought was a friendly chat between the two ‘tomodachi(s).’<br/><br/>“Dozo yoroshiku.” The western singer said as he held out his hand for Mariko to shake.<br/><br/>Mariko looked at the offered hand then at its owner, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she looked at the confident smile the singer was giving her. Truthfully, she REALLY doesn’t like over confident guys that thinks he could sack any woman he wants just because he’s supposed to be famous or something. It was actually a major turn off for Mariko and seeing that the singer seemed to be exactly that, she was torn between brushing him off and taking his hand for niceness sakes. Yukari seems to think that she should do the latter as she nudged Mariko and gave her a look as she motioned her to take the man’s hand.<br/><br/>She rolled her eyes at her friend before she turned to look at Haruna’s date and took hold of his hand. “Nice to meet you.” She replied flatly giving the over confident, aviator wearing man a forced smile. She didn’t bother to hide the disinterest in her appearance as the two shook hands. She didn’t even hide the glare that came after as the western singer offered her a crooked smile, his thumb began caressing the back of her hand while their hand stayed locked for a little bit longer much to the tall tennis player’s displeasure.<br/><br/>“<em>You have powerful and lovely hands. I like that.</em>” Robin said in english which caused the other girl to tilt her head slightly to the side, confused as she didn’t fully understand it. All she understood was the words ‘you’ and ‘hands.’ There was something about full? Or was it fool?<br/><br/>She has fool hands??<br/><br/>Before Mariko could further decipher what the foreign man said to her, Haruna took hold of her date’s arm and began lightly tugging it. “<em>Yes, yes…nice hands.</em>” Haruna said with a nod, giving the other a forced smile. Obviously, much like her date when it comes to Japanese, Haruna knows little English words as well. She often watch western shows so she can understand it a little. What Robin told Mariko, she understood it well…<br/><br/>…and she didn’t like it. Not one bit.<br/><br/>The moment Robin finally released her hand—with the help of Haruna of course, who looked a bit upset—Mariko glanced at Yukari and gave her a confused look, silently asking her what the man said to her. Unfortunately, much like Mariko when it comes to English, Yukarin and English doesn’t mix too well which prompted her to give her friend a shrug as a response.<br/><br/>“So…” Haruna says before she cleared her throat, causing the two friends to turn their attention back to her. “Where are your dates?” She asked with a blasé tone as she frowned at the two. She was curious though since she heard that tons of guys asked Mariko out to the prom and one of them is her ex-boyfriend. Correction; cheating, asshole, ex-boyfriend. She wanted to know if Mariko took the invitation. And if she did, all hell will break loose. But then, she wondered if hell will break loose to Mariko for being with her ex or to her ex-boyfriend for being with Mariko.<br/><br/>Somehow she had a feeling it will be the latter…<br/><br/>Haruna clenched her jaw tight at the thought.<br/><br/>Not knowing the inner turmoil going on inside the other girl, Mariko tightened her hold on Yukari—who let out a soft groan of annoyance—and gave the girl in front of her a smug smile. “Isn’t it obvious who my date is?”<br/><br/>Haruna didn’t get it at first. It was obvious as she frowned and tilted her head to the side, giving the tennis player a confused look. Only when she heard Yukari groaned out Mariko’s name and began struggling to move away from the other girl’s grasp did she put two and two together.<br/><br/>“Y-yo-you…and…?” Haruna gaped, pointing at Mariko then at Yukari. Mariko’s date is…?<br/><br/>“Yukari, yes, we’re together.” Mariko replied in mild annoyance as she pulled her struggling friend to her. Despite the annoyance, she kept her smug smile to the surprised looking girl. When she noticed that Haruna’s gaze turned to their locked arms, Mariko quickly shoot a glare to Yukari who glared back not really liking this whole thing a bit. Robin Thicke might think she likes girls even though he has no idea who she is since Haruna obviously forgot to introduce her, but still!<br/><br/>“You came with a…girl…” Was Haruna’s soft whisper.<br/><br/>“Yes, and is that a bad……..thing…?” Mariko’s playful tone slowly turns into a whisper the moment she turned to look back at the other girl. Mariko’s eyebrow furrowed slightly upon noticing the crestfallen look Haruna has on their locked arms. Despite feeling confused at the sudden change of behavior from Haruna, Mariko couldn’t help but feel bad for trolling her. Yes, she was merely trolling her and Yukari as she just wanted a normal interaction. She imagined Yukari being annoyed at what she was implying—which of course happened—and Haruna shooting her a look upon knowing that she went with a friend. She even imagined the other girl calling her a loser for being with a friend on prom night and gloating that she has a western singer as a date. That’s how Mariko imagined it, really. Haruna not bothering to hide the hurt and pain she feels as she looks at her?<br/><br/>No. Mariko didn’t imagined that.<br/><br/>Ignoring the little cogs that were turning inside her head, Yukari noticed the troubled look of her friend and decided to intervene to help her. “Well, this is fun. But you know what’s more fun? Peeing.” Yukari says before she began tugging her friend who looked at her weirdly. Letting out a sigh, she added, “Yes, Mariko. Bathroom. Peeing. Needed. Now,” as she began to push the bewildered girl.<br/><br/>Near the exit, Yukari glanced behind her noting the dejected look Haruna still has as she looked at the floor. Seeing that, the cog inside her head finished its full turn causing a light bulb to shine.<br/><br/>“Well I’ll be…” She muttered with a smile.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><strong>Chapter 2</strong><br/><br/><br/><br/>“Okay, normally I wouldn’t mind the pushing if we were in our school uniform.” Mariko says as she took a side step to move away from the other girl and turned towards her. She glared at Yukari as she motioned towards her elegant white dress. “But dressed like this? Please have the decency to respect me, will you?”<br/><br/>Yukari narrowed her eyes at the obvious mockery her friend is doing on her performance earlier. She stay unmoving, arms crossed over her chest, looking unimpressed at Mariko. Oddly enough, despite her friend being a constant troll, she began to wonder why she would enact what Yukari did earlier. Maybe she’s trying to show Yukari how whiney she was earlier? Could be. Or maybe she’s just feeling a bit nervous since Yukari’s little cogs—that most of the time were inactive—miraculously made a full turn causing the little light bulb that was full of cobwebs in her head light up like a freaking fireball.<br/><br/>As messed up as that is, she’d definitely go with the latter especially since she can still see a little bit of concern on Mariko’s faux glaring face.<br/><br/>Thinking it’s best if she confronted her friend now what with her fireball-like light bulb and her supportive friend energy high as ever, she grabbed her friend’s wrist much to Mariko’s protest and turned to where the bathroom is. Seeing that the bathroom at the end of the hallway crowded and is seemingly being made as a hangout by most women, Yukari decided to go to the opposite way, dragging her tennis player friend towards the exit of the lobby. She kept her hand locked tight on Mariko’s wrist until they reached the parking lot, ignoring the curious gaze from the people they pass by, and of course the growls, curses and struggling her friend were making in her expense. Sure there were couples in the parking lot either making out or going beyond that, but Yukari made sure they were out of earshot from anyone. Hopefully they are because this is one thing that Yukarin hopes no one hears or knows about for her friend sakes.<br/><br/>Unless of course, the person giving her a death glare gives her a definite and clear answer as to what is going on and wants to make it known to the public.<br/><br/>She wouldn’t bet on that though.<br/><br/>For now, that is. She’d wager on that later on.<br/><br/>“So?” Yukari says as her eyebrow cocked up, her arms folded against her chest. “Care to explain that?”<br/><br/>“Explain what?! How you wordlessly dragged me out here?!” Her enraged friend asked as she rubbed her wrist, looking at Yukari. “Shouldn’t YOU be the one to explain THAT?!”<br/><br/>Yukari rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I just…I just want to talk to you about what happened in there without any of your suitors listening in or giving you the moon eyes.”<br/><br/>Mariko’s death glare eased to a frown as she averted her gaze away from her friend, mumbling, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” as she kept rubbing on her wrist.<br/><br/>“Right, so I just imagined a big, fat, rainbow colored elephant in there waiting to explode its rainbow goodness to you and Haruna.”<br/><br/>The frown across Mariko’s face easily turned into an incredulous look as she turned to look back at Yukari. She stared at her for a few second until she nodded. “With how you described it and how ridiculous that sounds, I’m guessing yeah, you kinda did.”<br/><br/>“The rainbow colored elephant isn’t the point here, Mariko.” Yukari retorted exasperatedly after she rolled her eyes. Shaking her head, she pointed her fancy, newly manicured index finger at her friend, saying, “The point is its name. Its name is ‘Tension’ in case you didn’t know, which I’m guessing yeah, you kinda did,” in a matter-of-fact way. <br/><br/>“Remind me never to let you near a cappuccino ever again.” Mariko mumbled as she once again averted her gaze, crossing her arms over her chest. The fact that Mariko said that weakly says a lot to Yukari. Obviously, she was slowly breaking that wall her friend had put up. Good, because she has no intention of stopping until her friend explains why Tension—the rainbow colored elephant—looked to be about ready to pop.<br/><br/>“You know, Nonti said that you two have been weird lately and that she sensed some kind of tension between you two.” Yukari said as she recalled her conversation with Nonti, frowning at the brooding girl in front of her. “Thinking of how you two always seem to be at each other’s’ throat, I just told her that it was just the usual heated tension you two have. She said that it was heated but in a different kind of way. I didn’t get her at first, but seeing that show earlier, I have to say; hello enlightenment.”<br/><br/>“Again with the ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’” The tall girl grumbled keeping her eyes away from her astonished looking friend.<br/><br/>After blinking a few times from denial her friend just threw her, she took a step towards her friend and held out her hands exasperatedly. “Mariko, I just noticed the blatant display of her tension towards you while in the presence of a handsome man as Robin Thicke. In case you didn’t get the keyword there, it’s Robin Thicke. It was THAT obvious Mariko.”<br/><br/>Mariko bit her lower lip, completely aware at what her friend was obviously telling her. Yukari sometimes does have a one track mind wherein she would zone out on everything if there’s a handsome man in front of her. And for her not to zone out whilst Haruna’s date was there, focusing only on her and Haruna’s interaction, quickly picking up the ‘tension’ they both have, then it must definitely mean something.<br/><br/>Something that she doesn’t want to head into because of its complication that it might bring, but…<br/><br/>A hand on her shoulder snapped her back from her musings. Turning towards the owner, she found Yukari giving her a comforting smile. She squeezed the taller girl’s shoulder.<br/><br/>“Remember when you asked me that weird question a couple of days ago?”<br/><br/>“What if Batman gets bitten by a vampire?” Mariko cocked her head to the side, a frown across her face as she remember her weird question, not really getting how it has any relation to the tension she and Haruna currently have.<br/><br/>Yukari was momentarily stunned as she remembered THAT weird question. The three ended up debating about whether Batman would still be called Batman or Vampireman or even Batvampireman. Definitely weird, but…<br/><br/>“That’s not it, but I have to admit that is a weird question as well.” She said before she shook her head, trying to focus on the topic at hand. “It was the other weird question.”<br/><br/>“If violence is not the answer, why do we have to study History wherein we tackle wars and stuff?”<br/><br/>“No. The other weird one.” Yukari deadpanned, her eyes narrowed.<br/><br/>“Isn’t Disney World a people trap operated by a mouse?”<br/><br/>“No! I’m talking about when you asked me if I’d go out with you even if it means I’d be a social outcast forever!” Yukari groaned out in annoyance as she face palmed herself. “My god. How many weird questions have you asked anyway?”<br/><br/>“Tons.” Mariko heaved a sad sigh as she leaned on the car behind her. “But as corny as it sounds, that was the only weird question that mattered.” She admitted softly, her eyes trained on the beads on her dress’s waist.<br/><br/>Yukari’s hand slowly slides down her face as she heard the dejected tone her friend had. She stood there frowning slightly at her brooding friend, keeping her hand covered on her nose and mouth. Seeing her friend the way she is now, it became clear to Yukari that the tension she saw earlier goes both ways.<br/><br/>It was somewhat surprising to Yukari. Sure the thought of the tension going both ways did cross her mind, but there’s a part of her that didn’t believe it. Thinking back, Mariko made no indication—besides her weird question a couple of days ago and the worry on her face earlier—about her growing feelings for the head cheerleader. She was entirely focused on her tennis match for the past couple of months that she didn’t bother to argue with her rival whenever they pass by each other. Yukari could see that it bothered Haruna as she was being ignored by Mariko, but the latter just shrugged it off and just went on focusing on her sport.<br/><br/>So when did this whole thing happened?<br/><br/>“We had a moment about a month ago.” Mariko says with a sigh as if reading Yukari’s mind. The girl in the blue dress blinked back her surprise as she removes her hand on her face, waiting patiently for the taller girl to continue.<br/><br/>“That was when coach told me that my swing was a bit off and that it’s because I’ve been practicing too hard, so he cuts me off practice for a week.” Mariko scowled. Despite it being in the past and her winning the tournament, Mariko still couldn’t hide the anger she feels for the her coach who just immediately barked at her to get out of the court for just missing one point. Who does that right? Oh yeah, her asshole coach does!<br/><br/>“The day when you sent us a message telling us to buy hand grenades, rocket launcher and a flame thrower and that you’ll meet us by the parking lot because we’re going to bomb the place?”<br/><br/>“Yeah. That was the one.” Mariko let out a soft chuckle before she grins, remembering how angry she was when she constructed that message. She was literally seeing red at that time, gritting her teeth hard as she sends the message to Yukari and Nonti after she pulled out the things inside her locker with her still wearing her sportswear. Mariko clearly remembered how she didn’t take a shower at that time and just opted to go to the parking lot to wait and sulk for her two friends despite the icky feeling she has whenever she doesn’t take a shower after sweating a bit. Obviously, she was THAT mad. It was then while she was planning to bomb the whole school whilst walking the empty hallway did she hear someone.<br/><br/>Yukari watched unmoving as Mariko’s amused face was slowly replaced by a contemplative look. The taller girl pursed her lips tight, her eyes still locked on the decorative beads on her waist as she recalled the events that happened that day.<br/><br/><br/><br/>—-<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Stupid fucking goddamn bastard.” Mariko hissed as she hurriedly walks towards the exit, gritting her teeth in anger. It just wasn’t so damn fair for her coach to just tell her to get a few days off practice just because she missed a freaking shot. It wasn’t fair! The finals is just a few weeks away and she cannot lazy around and do nothing but rest even though she knows the bastard coach is right.<br/><br/>Mariko let out a sigh at that thought, slowing down a bit. The glare across her face eased up to a frown as she held up her right hand. She pursed her lips tight as she looked at her hand that was shaking a little. Mariko’s wrist had hurt yesterday from over practice. But after taking immediate rest and putting cold compress on it, today it felt fine. Correction. Earlier, before practice it felt fine. The moment she held her racket in her right hand, it was hurting a little. She decided to play it cool since the pain was pretty much bearable, but then her coach seemed to notice that something is off and decided to suspend her from practice for a week.<br/><br/>“Smart fucking goddamn bastard.” She repeated with a relented sigh.<br/><br/>“—Shinoda Mariko?!”<br/><br/>Mariko instantly stopped walking upon hearing her name. She frowned at the open classroom a few distance away from her where the angry voice seems to be coming from. Why is her name suddenly popping out of an angry person? And why does that angry person’s voice sound familiar to the tall girl?<br/><br/>“Why her?! I’m your girlfriend! Shouldn’t you be taking me to the prom rather than HER?!” The angry voice resonated in the empty hallway causing the taller girl to narrow her eyes as she realized who that angry voice belongs to. Just hearing how that person snarl the word ‘her’ as if it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth is all the clue she needs. And what’s this about her boyfriend wanting to take her to the prom rather than HER?<br/><br/>“Let me make it clear to you since knowing that didn’t work.” Haruna’s boyfriend—considered as the popular jock since he’s the best basketball player in their school’s team—said before he took a few step towards her. She clenched her jaw tight, keeping the glare she has despite the growing fear inside her. If this big buffoon decided to attack her, she’ll just scream so loud someone would bound to hear her. But classes are long over so maybe that won’t work. Kicking him where it hurts and make a run for it seems to be a good idea. Yeah, she’ll go with that.<br/><br/>Haruna felt relieved but didn’t show it as her boyfriend stopped at arm’s length from her. She gulped the knot on her throat as her soon to be ex-boyfriend leaned closer to her, a grin across his lips.<br/><br/>“I don’t want you anymore, baby. I want someone else. The one you can’t shut up about? That’s who I want now.” The boy said before placing a hand on Haruna’s cheek caressing it, causing its owner to stiffen and clench her fist tight. He could tell that the girl was livid and that she could hit him any minute now. Still, he kept the grin on his face, leaned closer to the girl with his lips hovering close to Haruna’s ear and whispered, “I’m sorry. And baby, don’t take this the hard way, but you’re a bore and you’re terrible in bed. Maybe if you learn a few tricks you can call me again.”<br/><br/>And then the boy’s vision suddenly began blacking out as he bent over, clutching his crotch, groaning in severe pain from being kicked. He had anticipated the backlash from the other girl, but he seriously thought it would be a slap in the face, not a kick in the nuts. Obviously he doesn’t know the girl in front of her that well.<br/><br/>“Oh, baby does it hurt? I’m sorry.” Haruna said in faux concern as she crouched down at eye level at her ex who was wheezing out in pain. With a bitchy smile, Haruna placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it a little as she says, “And baby, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re stupid to not know that I was faking it. You didn’t even last a minute which is frustrating.” She slapped the boy’s cheek hard before she stood up looking down on his seething face. “If you learn a few tricks? Don’t bother calling me. I’m pretty sure it’ll still suck.”<br/><br/>She flashed him a snotty smile before going around him to head towards the door. Despite the heavy feeling she has, she felt relieved as she neared the door. But then fear once again struck her the moment she felt a firm hand taking hold of her ankle. Before she had the chance to look at the owner and maybe kick him again, she found herself seeing stars as she fell hard on the floor, face first. She could only groan in pain as she felt someone straddle her, grab hold of her shoulder and turn her to lie on her back. Firm, strong hands took hold of both her arms and a hazy figure began to appear in front of her.<br/><br/>“Since you put it that way, why not I make it real for you right now.” The boy on top of her growled as one of his hand traveled down and began unbuttoning her shirt. She began to struggle weakly as immense pain still radiates throughout her body. She closed her eyes shut as rough hands pulled her shirt open, sending buttons flying to the floor. She has to get out of here. She has to scream. She has to scream. Why isn’t she screaming? Why is she crying instead of screaming?<br/><br/><br/>Scream!<br/><br/>Scream!<br/><br/>SCREAM!<br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>…DO SOMETHING!</strong><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>*Click*<br/><br/>“Yeah, this pretty much screams rape.” Mariko says with a sigh as she stood near the door, looking at the picture she took. Noticing that two pair of eyes were now looking at her stunned, she held her phone up and showed the picture she took. “And unless you want this spread, I suggest you get off of her right now.” Mariko added, giving the boy a cold look.<br/><br/>She watch the boy cautiously as he moved away from Haruna and stood up looking uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, avoiding Mariko’s eyes. With her gaze locked on Haruna’s ex, she walked near Haruna who began to sit up. Noticing that her rival seems to be out of it as she seems to be staggering a little, taking pity, Mariko placed her phone back inside her bag, crouched down beside Haruna, gently grabbed the other girl’s arm and wrapped it around her shoulder then slowly helped her to stand with her arms wrapped around Haruna’s slim waist. Mariko clenched her jaw tight at the feel of her rival’s body pressed against hers. It was actually the first time that they’d been this close. It’s a weird feeling for the tennis player, but she really shouldn’t think about that now.<br/><br/>“It’s…it’s not what you think it is. We’re just…f-fooling around, like always.” The boy in front of her stammered, giving Mariko a nervous, hesitant smile.<br/><br/>“Right.” Mariko drawled nodding her head before she motioned at the sniffling person beside her as she kept her icy gaze towards the nervous boy. “Because this looks like a person who’s looking forward to the two of you FOOLING AROUND.” She sarcastically said causing Haruna’s ex to flinch as he darts his eyes to the motionless Haruna who was silently crying, keeping her head downcast to the floor. Still keeping her gaze locked at the jock, Mariko tightened her hold on the other girl, offering her small comfort as she felt her shake against her.<br/><br/>“Can you stand by yourself?” Mariko softly asked Haruna, finally glancing at her. She clenched her jaw tight, bothered by Haruna’s disheveled appearance. Her hair was disoriented, her shirt was ripped open showing her bra, tears streaking down her pale face and her lower lip was bleeding right in the middle probably because of the fall. Seeing her rival like this, it tugs Mariko’s heart. Rival or not, Haruna shouldn’t be treated like this.<br/><br/>No woman should be treated like this.<br/><br/>Without looking at the taller girl, Haruna nodded at her question. Relief washes inside Mariko for a moment.<br/><br/>That is, until she heard a chuckle from the jackass in front of them.<br/><br/>“Why are you even helping her? You two are enemies. You’re supposed to hate each other.” He reminded, trying to persuade the taller girl to side with him. Maybe if Mariko knew the mean things Haruna said about her, she’d side with him? It was worth a try so he tries to remember the meanest thing Haruna ever said about Mariko. It was then he remember the rumor that Haruna spread about Mariko a few days ago.<br/><br/>“She was the one spreading the lesbian rumors about you.” He pointed out, grinning.<br/><br/>Mariko averted her blank stare from the other girl to look at the boy, noting the flinch she felt from the other girl upon hearing that.<br/><br/>“Don’t you see? She may look innocent but she’s not!” He added with conviction as he took a step forward. “She’s selfish and all she cares about is being popular!”<br/><br/>Mariko raised her eyebrow, giving him an incredulous look. “And that gives you the right to rape her?!” She retorted.<br/><br/>The boy noticeably jerked and the nervousness he felt earlier returned tenfold.<br/><br/>“Regardless of her being selfish or not, it doesn’t give you the right to abuse her! She’s your girlfriend! You’re supposed to be her boyfriend! Shouldn’t you be loving her instead of hurting her?!” Mariko spat, glaring at him.<br/><br/>Haruna whipped her head to look at Mariko, surprised that she still chose to help her despite knowing that she was the one who ‘accidentally’ spread out that Mariko might be a lesbian. Yes, she didn’t mean for that one to spread. In her defense she just mumbled out humorously about Mariko’s ‘supposed’ sexuality when she was talking to her friends about how the tall girl not having a boyfriend. Given how her friends are, they probably began spreading it to the whole school. It really wasn’t intended. But the taller girl doesn’t know that and still…<br/><br/>…she chose to protect Haruna.<br/><br/>Seeing Haruna’s ex-boyfriend just gritting his teeth in response to her claims, the tennis player let out a snort as she rolled her eyes. “Silence. Typical.” Mariko mumbled before turning to look at Haruna who cringe as soon as their eyes met. Thinking that it was probably her cold demeanor that made the other cringe, she eased the seething anger she feels, giving her rival a half smile.<br/><br/>“Let’s go.” Mariko simply said with a curt nod. She didn’t bother waiting for the disheveled girl’s response as she turned both of them towards the door. A few steps later, she suddenly froze when she remembered something that she want to say to Haruna’s ex. Telling Haruna that she’ll be right back, she disentangled herself from the other girl’s hold, dropped her bag and turned towards the jock.<br/><br/>“I just remembered something. This is just for my sanity’s sake.” She told the confused jock before she connected her fist to his face hard, causing the surprised jock to stumble a few steps, hitting a bunch of tables until finally he lost his balance and fell on the floor, clutching his face.<br/><br/>Haruna’s eyes widened, mouth agape as she stared her groaning ex-boyfriend on the floor. Her eyes then darts to Mariko as she began shaking her right hand. Not only did Shinoda Mariko, her rival, helped her and protected her…<br/><br/>…she also punched someone…for her…?<br/><br/>A sadistic grin made its way to Mariko’s lips despite the immense pain she felt on her right hand upon seeing blood coming out of the jock’s nose. “Sorry. I just had to get that out. Blame yourself and the coach for pissing me off.” She said, cradling her right hand with her left hand. Keeping the grin on her face, she turned back and found her rival looking at her bewildered. She can’t blame her since she just punched her ex for her. But then again, her coach not letting her practice for a week contributed to the burning anger she feels so all that wasn’t for Haruna, really.<br/><br/>“Let’s get out of here.” She says nonchalantly as she made her way towards the girl. After picking her bag, she once again took hold of the girl’s arm, wrapped it around her shoulder then draped her own arm on Haruna’s waist. Ignoring the look Haruna is giving her, she began to lead the girl towards the exit.<br/><br/>They walked wordlessly. The taller one kept her eyes forward, focused on getting them both out of the school. The other girl who’s battered kept her eyes locked on the girl helping her, a look of wonderment across her face. Only when they were walking the empty hallway did the taller one glanced at the other.<br/><br/>“What?” She scowled, annoyed at the blatant staring the other was giving her.<br/><br/>Haruna blankly stared at her a bit longer until she lightly shook her head and looked away, mumbling, “Nothing.”<br/><br/><br/>—-<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Here.” Mariko held out a cold canned drink to the stoic girl sitting on a stone ledge near the secluded cafeteria. The taller girl decided to take a breather dragging the limping girl so they stopped for a while after walking for a minute.  Plus she has got to do something about the girl’s appearance. She can’t take her home looking like a mess with her shirt ripped open, her hair disarray, and her lips bruised. But then the question ‘Should she take her home?’ crossed the taller girl’s mind causing her to frown a little.<br/><br/>Should she?<br/><br/>Haruna glanced at the offered drink for a second then went back to staring blankly at the wall. “I’m not thirsty.” She said in a soft voice.<br/><br/>“Yeah? Well then use it for your bruised fat lip then.” Mariko retorted earning her a vicious glare from the other girl who wordlessly snatched the drink from her hand. She watched with a crooked smile as Haruna turned her gaze at the cold can in her hand and placed it lightly against her lips, flinching while she hissed in pain. Sure the flinching and hissing is pretty fun to watch for the taller girl, but her smile is actually because of the glare Haruna gave her. It was getting weird with the silence and blank stares coming from Haruna so seeing the glare was a relief for Mariko that her rival was still there and that she’s…okay.<br/><br/>Haruna secretly glanced at the other girl as she heard her sigh. It was then she noticed Mariko cradling another drink in her right arm. She watch curiously as Mariko took hold of the drink with her left hand and walked towards her. She quickly averted her gaze as Mariko took a sit beside her with enough space in between them. She heard the sound of metal hitting the stone ledge, a zipper opening, and then soft cursing coming from the person beside her. She peeked through the corner of her eye and found her looking through her bag and having a bit of difficulty as she was only using her left hand while her right hand lay lifeless on her lap. Before Haruna’s thoughts could go further, a sudden piece of clothing blocked her view of the taller girl, covering her face. With a frown, she removed the clothing draped on her head and looked at it.<br/><br/>A black jacket…?<br/><br/>“You can wear that.” Mariko simply says without looking at the other girl. She continues to rummage the insides of her bag with a frown. The moment she found what she was looking for, her face lightened up.<br/><br/>“Aha. There you are.” She mumbled with a grin as she pulled out a roll of bandage cloth. After placing her bag beside her, she began wrapping her injured right hand with it, oblivious of the probing eyes of the person beside her.<br/><br/>“D-Do you want some help with that?” Haruna hesitantly offered after she zipped up Mariko’s black jacket on her all the way up, covering her upper body. She tries to ignore the sweet smell of the taller girl’s jacket as she focused on Mariko who shook her head.<br/><br/>“Nah, I can do this by myself.” She then glanced at Haruna for a second as she added, “Thanks for the offer though,” before going back to wrapping her hand.<br/><br/>Haruna was taken aback by that. How her rival effortlessly thanked her without so much as a stutter. It was like Mariko forgot that they were…enemies. Now that she thinks about it, helping her, defending her and punching someone for her; Mariko did all that for her with ease as if it was just the normal thing to do. It was that easy for Mariko.<br/><br/>So why can’t it be easy for her as well?<br/><br/>“Oh shit.” The tennis player beside her cursed as the locking tab for her bandage fell to the ground. Swallowing her pride, Haruna bent down to pick it up and turned towards the girl.<br/><br/>“Here, let me.” She said as she motioned for Mariko’s hand, offering her a tight smile. The slight hesitation of the taller girl was apparent and somehow that made Haruna’s smile soften. It made her wonder if Mariko suddenly felt the weirdness of their situation now. Maybe it isn’t entirely easy for the tall girl to do all those things for her. Maybe in the back of her head she’s also wondering why she’s helping her enemy. Thinking that made the bruised head cheerleader smile.<br/><br/>Now that’s normal for them.<br/><br/>Mariko tried not to frown as she held out her bandaged hand to Haruna, giving her the chance to put the locking tab on it to keep it in place. Keeping the small smile on her face, Haruna turned fully to Mariko and took the tip of the bandage. Noticing that it was a bit loose, she carelessly pulled the bandage to tighten it causing the other girl to hiss in pain.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry.” She immediately said looking a bit panicky. Haruna looked genuinely remorseful which honestly weirded out the taller girl. She didn’t show it though as she gave the other girl a tight smile.<br/><br/>“It’s okay. Just…be gentle. It does hurt a little.”<br/><br/>“Okay.” Haruna nodded before she once again tried gently this time. There were times when Mariko wanted to hiss or flinch in pain, but she decided to hold it in as she saw how serious Haruna seems to be while she concentrates on Mariko’s hand. Seeing that, a genuine smile made its way to Mariko’s lips. It’s weird, she has to admit, but it feels…nice.<br/><br/>This weird niceness they have for each other right now, feels nice to Mariko.<br/><br/>“Thanks.” Mariko flashed Haruna a smile the moment the other girl secured the bandage with the locking tab. She held her wrapped hand up looking at it for a second before winding it a little. She didn’t bother to hide the pain she feels as she continues to move her hand.<br/><br/>“Is it broken?” Haruna suddenly asked as she curiously looks at the other girl.<br/><br/>“Don’t know.” Mariko replied without looking at her, continuing the wrist exercises gently. “Have to check on a doctor to know for sure, but I have a feeling it’s not broken.” Or at least she hopes so.<br/><br/>“You’re not going to spray anything to it? To relieve the pain?”<br/><br/>“Nope.” Mariko tells her before she let out a sigh and rests her hand on her lap. “I know this might scream masochist, but the pain reminds me constantly to take it easy and not to try anything stupid so it’ll heal fast.” She added as she looked at her bandaged hand.<br/><br/>“Something stupid…like…punch people?” Haruna tentatively asked, her voice softening a little as guilt washes over her. It is somewhat her fault that Mariko broke her wrist. If she hadn’t interfere, she wouldn’t have the urge to punch her ex-boyfriend. But then if Mariko didn’t interfere then her ex might’ve…<br/><br/>Before her thoughts could go further, she heard the taller girl beside her snort, causing her to focus on her once again.<br/><br/>“Oh please. You and I both know that that asshole deserves more than a punch in the face for what he almost did to you.” Mariko said in her usual biting tone as she rolled her eyes. “Any injury that would make that bastard bleed is so worth it. At least this way my practice suspension for a week is a lot more acceptable than having little wrist pain.”<br/><br/>“You’re suspended from practice for a week because of wrist pain?” Haruna frowned at her question, confused. Now that she remembers it, it is Friday and the tennis team usually practices every Friday. But then again, lately they’ve been practicing almost every day especially Mariko, because of…<br/><br/>“The tournament.” Haruna’s eyes widened at the sudden realization. “You have a tournament coming up and…your wrist is broken now…”<br/><br/>“Yes, but again I don’t think it’s broken.” Again she went on hoping her wrist wasn’t broken. She can still form a fist with minimal pain. Bending it that seems to be the problem. “Plus, I have plenty of healing time. I mean, a week is pretty long for recovery time since finals is still a couple of weeks from now anyway.” She tells the other girl before she turns to look at her with a tight smile… that eventually slowly fades as she saw the miserable look Haruna is currently giving on her lap. It looked like she’s about to…cry?<br/><br/>“Uh, y-you’re not going to cry again…right…?” Mariko hesitantly asked, feeling a bit panicky. She immediately regretted the insensitive question as the bruised cheerleader’s face contorts with tears brimming in her eyes. It wasn’t long before those tears fell down her cheek, her shoulders moving as she let out a soft sob. Mariko should really scratch that ‘bit’ part because she’s seriously panicky right now as the other girl covers her face with both her hands, continuously weeping.<br/><br/>Mariko opens her mouth to say something, anything to somehow comfort the crying girl but no words seems to come out since she doesn’t really know what to say. What made Haruna cry anyway? Was it something she said?<br/><br/>With that thought, she began to think back on their conversation a little while ago to maybe find out what it is that made the other girl cry. She was drawing blank causing the corner of her lips to tug down in dissatisfaction while she stares at her crying rival.<br/><br/>“I…I’m so s-sorry, but at the same time, I’m n-not.” Haruna suddenly sobbed out through her hands as if reading Mariko’s inner thoughts. “If-if you hadn’t helped me, y-you wouldn’t have bro-broken your wrist. But then if you hadn’t he-helped me…he-he would’ve…” Wracking sobs soon follows as Haruna was unable to say what might’ve happened to her if Mariko wasn’t there. She couldn’t say it. She doesn’t want to say it. So she just let out the guilt, the hate and the relief she feels through her tears. <br/><br/>Mariko felt torn upon seeing Haruna cry. She was torn from doing something to comfort the girl or doing nothing and just let the girl cry out a river to let it all out whilst she sits and waits for her to finish. She was seriously considering to do the latter since she had done lots of things for the other girl today, but then there’s a side of her that feels sorry for the other girl and it makes her want to comfort her because, as much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she does have a soft spot for someone crying as hard as Haruna is right now—who’s seemingly bawling her eyes out whilst she moan out incoherent things. That is one mighty good reason for her to comfort the other girl, really.<br/><br/>Ignoring the other voice that keeps telling her to do nothing, trusting her gut, Mariko moved closer to Haruna and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling the upset girl to her. Mariko expected that Haruna would be surprised and maybe cringe with her offer of comfort, but then the surprise was on her when the other girl suddenly turned towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her face on the crook of her neck. The taller girl visibly cringe at the sudden feel of their bodies pressed up against each other, but with how Haruna was weeping hard against her neck, she doubts that the other girl felt it.<br/><br/>“It’s…okay, really.” Mariko tries to console the weeping head cheerleader, craning her neck to look at the top of Haruna’s head as her good hand caresses the other girl’s back. “I mean, it’s my decision to punch the guy and it is pretty stupid of me to use my right hand knowing that it’s already a little bit injured so…you’re not to blame here, obviously.” It’s true since she could’ve used her left hand to punch the asshole. The only possible excuse she came up with as to why she chose to use her right hand is that she wanted to really hit the guy hard. Being right handed, her right hand is basically her best weapon. That’s where her power punch is.<br/><br/>“It’s not just that!” Haruna cried out while sniffling hysterically. “I’m stupid enough to fall for that jerk even though he’s cheating behind my back and treating me like crap! And he’s right! Everything he said is right! I am selfish and all I ever think about is my popularity! That’s practically the reason why I was adamant in becoming the head cheerleader! Why I’m trying to be nice to everyone! Why I’m constantly jealous of your popularity and why I spread false rumors about you and try to ruin you!” She admitted, gripping Mariko’s clothes from behind for dear life. “Can’t you see?! I’m evil! I’m bad! I’m selfish! I’m stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid—” She continues to berate herself, over and over again.<br/><br/>Mariko could only hold Haruna tight and whisper comforting words even though it went unheard to the other girl. She waited patiently for the other girl to calm down and when she did after a while, Mariko couldn’t help but smile, mainly because the other girl’s sniffling with her face pressed against her chest and it’s tickling her. But aside how Haruna’s breathing seems to tickle Mariko, she feels…sympathetic towards her rival. Hearing the tirade Haruna just did, somehow Mariko can understand the girl a little bit now. She was always wondering why the other girl seemed so mad at her in the first place. Now it’s clear that she was jealous. Well maybe it’s that and how Mariko accidentally hit her in the face with a tennis racket freshman year and how she just laughed her ass off instead of apologizing at a pissed looking Haruna. She even remember making fun of Haruna’s face which had red string marks while in the presence of almost half of the student body inside the cafeteria. Eventually, embarrassed by the situation, Haruna ran out with a huff while Mariko was still laughing hard.<br/><br/>Mariko narrowed her eyes at the memory. Yes, that is probably the main reason why the other girl hates her. The jealous part is just second place. But then that is the least of her problem now, really.<br/><br/>Thinking that she should comfort Haruna and play nice, with a small smile on her face Mariko told her nonchalantly, “Well if you put it that way, yeah you are kinda stupid to be agreeing with that asshole when he’s clearly wrong about you,” causing the other girl to pull away from her slightly and crane her neck up to look Mariko in the eye.<br/><br/>“Wh-what?” She asked as she wiped her tears, sniffling a bit.<br/><br/>Mariko restrained the urge to snort upon looking at Haruna’s face. Her eyes and nose were a bit red and her pinkish cheeks were strained with tears for crying so much. Added the fact that the girl’s hair was still a bit messy because of the earlier encounter, it was really hard for the taller girl not to laugh. So she just opted for a snort like cough whilst the corner of her lips twitch.<br/><br/>“You may think you’re all those things that you were crying about, but lots of people think that you’re not.” Mariko frowns then cocked her head to the side, remembering the weird things that were said to her by Haruna’s ‘fans.’ “There are loads of people asking me why I’m so mean to you and that I should stop being a bitch because it’s making you frown and it causes wrinkles. One guy even asked me what cream I could recommend for him to buy for you to stop those wrinkles from being permanent.”<br/><br/>Haruna couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at that.<br/><br/>“That was seriously weird. I mean, he just lectured me then just suddenly asked me for some cream. Another one even threatened to bite me if I don’t stop being mean to you. She actually showed me her fangs you know.”<br/><br/>Haruna let out another fit of laughter, unconsciously leaning close towards the tennis player. Liking the sound of the other girl’s laughter, Mariko decided to continue.<br/><br/>“There was also this small freshman girl wearing a ribbon—who totally has the hots for you by the way—actually challenged me to fight her because I was being a jerk to you and she said that you don’t deserve that kind of treatment. I was really pissed that time and was about to accept her challenge when her two friends started dragging her away from me.” Mariko’s pursed her lips for a second then shrugged nonchalantly. “They actually ended up running away the moment one of the little girl’s friend—that reminded me of Gachapin—called me Scrooge and saw that I was heading towards them. Lucky for them Yukari and Nonti were there to stop me from running after them.”<br/><br/>Mariko blinked back her surprise when the other girl’s forehead rest on her chest while she laughs. It was only then that she noticed that she was still caressing Haruna’s back with her good hand. The thought that she’s caressing the head cheerleader’s back while she laughs, unlike earlier when she was doing so whilst Haruna was crying, somehow brought a genuine smile on Mariko’s lips.<br/><br/>“S-scrooge…?” Haruna wheezed while she continues to laugh, keeping her forehead pressed on the taller girl’s collar bone.<br/><br/>“Yeah I know.” Mariko let out a soft chuckle remembering that incident. “That was a new one. Usually it’s just bitch, meanie, jerk, stick, ruler, asshole even butthole which is practically the same as the asshole really.” Mariko frowns then cocks her head. “There were a few people who even called me a Giraffe which is pretty weird since, sure I’m tall but I’m not THAT tall, you know.”<br/><br/>“Pl-please…stop…ca-can’t…” Haruna gasped in between laughs. The nicknames her so-called ‘fans’ came up were just so funny to her. Added the fact that Mariko seems to be whining to her about it, is just so hilarious to the head cheerleader. She was finding it harder to breathe what with how hard she was laughing, but she just couldn’t…stop laughing.<br/><br/>Taking pity on her gasping enemy, with a grin on her face, Mariko just held the other girl to her with her eyes locked on the top of Haruna’s head whilst she continuously stroke her back. The moment she noticed that Haruna had calmed down a bit, she decided to continue her point for her rival’s sake.<br/><br/>“Point is Kojima, your butthole ex-boyfriend is wrong. You’re not evil or bad. Selfish? Who isn’t? Stupid? Well, like I said earlier, believing him is pretty stupid….” Mariko trailed before she frowned and cocked her head. “…but then again, staying with that jerk even though you know he’s cheating behind your back, is pretty stupid as well.”<br/><br/>Hearing her enemy call her stupid, naturally, Haruna had the urge to retort and defend herself. But she noticed Mariko’s tone wasn’t mean nor was it spiteful. It was more like, she was curious as to why Haruna decided to stick to her asshole boyfriend.<br/><br/>Why did she?<br/><br/>“He…He wasn’t that bad at the beginning.” Haruna explained as she pulled away from Mariko, frowning a little. She then turned her gaze towards the wall, unable to look at the taller girl since she was somewhat defending his ex-boyfriend despite what he almost did to her. “He was nice, sweet…he treated me well and…”<br/><br/>“You fell for him.” Mariko suddenly said, causing the other girl to momentarily look at her.  The taller girl offered her a crooked smile as she shrugged. “I mean, you said so yourself earlier when you were crying. You loved him.”<br/><br/>Oh right. That’s why.<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Haruna let out a defeated sigh as she glanced at the wall. “But after I slept with him, he just…he started to change and…it was then I knew that he only wanted me for one thing. I guess, I’m just a notch on his headboard and I was stupid enough to believe otherwise.”<br/><br/>“Because you loved him.” Mariko nodded her head in understanding. “It all goes back to that, doesn’t it? I can understand that. Somehow I’ve forgotten how love can make you blind and stupid most times.” The taller girl said as a warm smile made its way to her lips.<br/><br/>With her bruised lips slightly agape and eyebrows twitching a little, Haruna could only nod in response as she was seemingly enthralled by the gentleness the other girl was showing. Mariko’s smile…was beautiful, to say the least. She was smiling fondly at Haruna which was seriously weirding out the other girl. What she said about how she understand Haruna about acting stupid while being in love, what does she mean by that?  And why is Mariko looking at her like THAT? Like she’s…? Is she…?<br/><br/>Weird thoughts and assumptions soon invades Haruna’s mind, causing her stomach to react weirdly giving her these…weird tingly feelings that eventually made her heart react as well. It was only then did she realize that her arms were still wrapped loosely around the taller girl’s waist. Reluctantly, Haruna removed her arms and turned towards the wall of the empty cafeteria again. The head cheerleader frowned and clenched her jaw tight.<br/><br/>Mariko fought the urge to frown as she too faced the empty cafeteria feeling a bit confused at the sudden change of mood of her rival. Glancing at the other girl, Haruna looked to be…troubled. The thought that Haruna might need more assurance that she wasn’t like what her ex-boyfriend said she was suddenly came to Mariko’s mind. With that thought, she shrugged and said, “Why not I just plead temporary insanity on the case of you being stupid. Seems fitting really,” before she let out a chuckle.<br/><br/>“Yeah, I guess.” Haruna let out a halfhearted laugh, her eyes fixated on the ground.<br/><br/>“Anyway, just don’t mind what your nincompoop ex-boyfriend said to you. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”<br/><br/>Haruna smiled at that, still keeping her eyes away from the taller girl.<br/><br/>“You can seriously do better than him. I mean, you’re beautiful—“<br/><br/>The head cheerleader’s eyes widened a bit, completely taken aback by what the other girl had said. She swallowed the knot that was suddenly lodged in her throat as she watch the oblivious tennis player who had a small smile across her lips.<br/><br/>“—a bit smart…” Before a smirk could form on Mariko’s lips, Haruna lightly punched her in the arm causing the taller girl to groan with a scowl as she turned at her. Mariko wasn’t surprised to see Haruna glaring at her with her bruised lower lip protruding a bit. Her rival’s glare looked a bit forced though. Mariko could tell because she just saw the corner of Haruna’s lips twitch like she’s restraining herself from letting out that smile that Mariko knows would appear in a little bit.<br/><br/>Mariko rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance as she rubbed her arm. “Okay, let’s revised that to occasionally smart then because I’ve actually heard a couple of things about you being an airhead and…I slightly agree to that, you know.” She pointed out before letting out a chuckle.<br/><br/>Still not liking Mariko mocking her intelligence, Haruna was once again going to give the taller girl a light punch. Having quick reflexes, Mariko instinctively held out her right hand to catch the coming fist heading her way which caused her to…<br/><br/>“GODAMN FU—!!“ Expletive words came out of Mariko as she cradled her bandaged right hand, gritting her teeth in pain with her eyes shut tight.<br/><br/>“Oh god! I’m sorry!” Haruna frantically said as she looked at the pained girl. Wanting to somehow ease the pain that the taller girl feels, Haruna took the cold canned drink that was in between them, gently pried Mariko’s hand from her hold then placed the drink on top of the taller girl’s wrist. Ignoring the worry and guilt feelings that were once again resurfacing inside her, Haruna looked up at Mariko and snarled, “Why do you keep using your right hand?! You have another hand for god’s sakes! Use that!” obviously blaming Mariko for injuring her hand further.<br/><br/>“Oh I’m sorry for trying to defend myself from the fast approaching fist towards my arm again!” Mariko cynically retorted while she glares at Haruna. She couldn’t believe that Haruna had the audacity to blame her when Haruna’s clearly at fault that her hand was once again hurting. Really now.<br/><br/>“All I’m saying is that you could’ve used your left hand!” Haruna responded through gritted teeth.<br/><br/>“Well I didn’t!”<br/><br/>“Which is dumb!”<br/><br/>“Oh you want to go there do you?!” Mariko growled before she began pulling her hand from Haruna’s hold, not liking the fact that she’s unsurprisingly holding hands with her enemy. “Let go of my damn hand!” She grits her teeth in pain and in anger as the head cheerleader refused to let go of her hand.<br/><br/>“No! Just…” Haruna trailed off before she placed the can then her other hand down on top of Mariko’s, trying to prevent the latter from pulling away. She began realizing how they’re both being stupid arguing about stupid things which really doesn’t help with the taller girl’s injury. Though thinking about it, for Haruna, they always argue about stupid, nonsense things so this is pretty much normal. But then again, despite how she’s trying to ignore the unusual feeling inside her, Haruna knows that things between them seem so far from being normal.<br/><br/>“St-stop struggling. You’re hurting yourself more.” She says in a normal voice, giving Mariko a pleading look as she saw pain cross Mariko’s face despite the anger that was seemingly emanating out of her.<br/><br/>Obviously, Mariko ignored the look being thrown at her as she continues to struggle for her hand’s freedom. “Like you care!” The taller girl barked childishly.<br/><br/>Infuriated, Haruna snapped, “I do care!” as she grits her teeth, causing Mariko to a standstill mainly because of what the other girl said.<br/><br/>Haruna, said what now…?<br/><br/>“As much as everything’s all weird, I do care for you right now!” Haruna admitted strongly with a glare and a slight blush across her face. It was seriously embarrassing for her to admit that to Mariko, but then, despite the embarrassment, Haruna still felt the need to say it not just to shut the other girl up but also to tell her the truth. Right now, weird as it is, she does care for Mariko’s wellbeing.<br/><br/>But it doesn’t seem to reach the taller girl who seemed to snap out of her stupor.<br/><br/>“Yeah? Well that’s a funny way of showing it by hitting me!” Mariko countered with a glare, obviously not backing out of this familiar pattern they’re heading. She even leaned her face a little bit closer to the enraged looking Haruna as if challenging the other girl to retort back and try to get the last word in their pointless argument. Whatever Haruna throws at her, Mariko would be ready like always.<br/><br/>She will be ready.<br/><br/>She is ready.<br/><br/>But then again with her rival, who was just as angry as she is, suddenly taking hold of her collar, snarled, “You moonfaced bitch” while she pulled Mariko with a growl and crushed her lips against hers shocking the hell out of the taller girl…<br/><br/>…maybe she wasn’t ready after all.<br/><br/><br/></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><br/></em><strong>Chapter 3</strong><em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Hey." A voice suddenly greeted her, snapping her out of her stupor. She was met with a hesitant smile as she craned her neck upwards to look at the head cheerleader.<br/><br/>"Hey back." Mariko replied, giving Haruna a faint smile which the other acknowledge with a curt nod.<br/><br/>"Sorry I'm late.” Haruna says as she sat down from across Mariko. “I had a few errands to do first." She lied, giving the other girl from across an apologetic smile. Truthfully, she had arrived an hour earlier but decided to walk around and contemplate on some...things that was related to the person sitting across from her. Things that can probably help with explaining on why she did what she did two days ago.<br/><br/>Mariko shook her head. "That's okay. I just got here myself." She lied as well while she tightened her hold on her mug of coffee. Much like Haruna, she too arrived an hour earlier, wanting to just sit on their agreed meeting place and think of what to say to the other girl. Despite the hour of thinking though, she didn't really come up with what to say which inwardly frustrates her. She could only hope that whatever Haruna says, she could quickly think of what to retort back much like what she usually is when it comes to her ‘supposed’ enemy. Yes, with what happened the other day, with it constantly playing it her mind since it happened, what was said and what was done, Mariko wasn't sure if Haruna is still her enemy.<br/><br/>Especially since the other girl kissed her.<br/><br/>Mariko clenched her jaw tight at the thought while she looks at her drink.<br/><br/>"Well that's...good then." Haruna replied as she looked away, unsure of what she's supposed to say. Thankfully, her eyes caught glance at the paper bag she placed near her feet. Remembering what was inside, she took it and held it out for Mariko to take. "Here, this is yours."<br/><br/>A small smile appeared on Haruna's lips as she watch Mariko confusedly took the paper bag from her hand, opened it and pulled out the jacket she gave Haruna. "I already washed it. So um...thanks for lending it to me." She said awkwardly with a faint blush across her cheeks. She shook her head, trying to shake off the feeling of embarrassment unbeknownst to the other girl sitting form across the table placing the sports jacket back on the paper bag.<br/><br/>“You didn’t have to wash it, but thanks. I just…” She says as she placed the bag on the floor near her feet. “I was just doing the right thing…you know with the helping and the lending of my jacket so…yeah. No problem…and how’s the lip?” Mariko added with a small frown across her face as she looked back at Haruna. She felt seriously weirded out at how quickly she turned the conversation. That and how lame she sounded which was…weirdly understandable. Well with what happened the other day plus with them being all civil right now inside a mall, yes, the awkward feeling is totally understandable.<br/><br/>Haruna’s lip twitched a little and decided to bite back the urge to laugh or even make fun of the other girl. She really had to bite back on the last bit since that was her usual thing when it comes to her rival. When Mariko says something remotely stupid for her, Haruna will immediately retort back and tell her off, which in turn will make Mariko follow suit. That’s how they are, really. Sitting together, being civil in a coffee shop inside a mall, skipping class on a school day?<br/><br/>No, that’s not how they are.<br/><br/>Haruna frowned a little at the thought. “It’s just a little cut plus it isn’t swelling much anymore.” She gave Mariko a tight smile.<br/><br/>“Yeah, I hardly ever noticed it what with your fa—uh…li-lipstick on.” Mariko gave her a forced smile at that almost slip up. She cleared her throat before she asked, “Wh-what shade of lipstick do you have on anyway?” obviously trying to cover up how she almost insulted the other girl.<br/><br/>Haruna seems to have noticed though as she narrowed her eyes for a moment at Mariko before she shook her head a little, grinning. “I put a Tearose shade on my fat lip.” She tells Mariko in a matter-of-fact tone.<br/><br/>Mariko let out a half-suppressed laugh before she gave the other girl a sheepish smile as she held out her hands in surrender. It was then Haruna noticed Mariko’s hand that was encased in a wrist brace. Her playful demeanor soon fades.<br/><br/>“How’s your hand?” She softly asks as she looks at Mariko’s hand. She bit her lower lip gently as the felling of guilt washes over her.<br/><br/>Mariko notices it and quickly reassures her by waving her injured hand while she grins. “Much like what I said the other day. Just a sprain, thank God.”<br/><br/>“That’s…good then…?” Haruna hesitantly asks, not really sure if Mariko’s sprained injury is a good thing. Her match is just a couple of weeks from now and…is it really alright if it’s just a sprain? Somehow Haruna’s guilt doesn’t seem to ease up with that news. If more, she’s…sort of worried for the other girl.<br/><br/>Just…sort of.<br/><br/>“Better than good. It’s great.” Mariko nodded her head, giving a small smile as she tries to appease the guilt that Haruna was obviously feeling. She can’t help but remember the outburst that the other girl did about her injured hand that day. How she wailed out, berating herself over and over again about how it’s all her fault. Somehow, remembering that, it tugs something inside Mariko.<br/><br/>Especially when she remembers holding the other girl, feeling her tears against her skin.<br/><br/>Mariko dismissed the thought as she shrugged. “It’s a lot better than being broken. Just a little boredom of resting and keeping this on…” She pointed at her wrist brace. “…it’ll be good as new and I can play. At least that’s what my doctor told me.” She shrugged again.<br/><br/>“That’s…that’s really great then.” Haruna let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes momentarily as she does so. That heavy feeling of dread inside of her eased up a bit at that news. She had been feeling guilty about Mariko’s injury despite the fact that it was Mariko’s decision to hit her asshole ex-boyfriend. She had been pondering about it since the other day and because of it, she couldn’t sleep a wink.<br/><br/>Well at least that’s one little thing that contributed to her lack of sleep nowadays.<br/><br/>Mariko pursed her lips tight, moving her eyes to look at her wrapped hand that was resting on the table. What she said to the other girl isn’t far from the truth, but she did lie about the fact that her doctor forbid her to play on the tournament saying that her somewhat sprained wrist isn’t going to heal in a week’s time. That she’s better off not playing because she might endanger her wrist more. He actually said more but she wasn’t listening as she tries to reason out to the old doctor saying something silly about not moving her hand and being a vegan for a week just so it would help with the healing. She even pleaded for the old doctor to give her some magical medicine or beans—as ridiculous as that sounds because she’s seriously desperate—to help speed things up a bit. The doctor just lectured her about them not being magicians like most foolish people would think. He actually gave Mariko a pointed look when he said that. She was far from caring though and just want something to help her with her injury. The doctor did give her something though.<br/><br/>“Come back after a few days and let’s hope for the best that your wrist will heal by that time. If not, I will contact your coach about it.”<br/><br/>Mariko narrowed her eyes as she remembered the doctor’s words. Yup, everything’s just riding on ‘hope.’ Well that and hopefully her being a vegan for a week would also help because eating just greenery is making her hungry, really.<br/><br/>“…is it?”<br/><br/>Mariko heard the other ask, causing her to blink back her surprise and turn to look back at Haruna who was giving her an expectant look. She smiled sheepishly at the head cheerleader. “Sorry, were you saying something?”<br/><br/>The corner of Haruna’s lips tugged up a little. “I was asking if your hand is the reason why you skipped school today.”<br/><br/>Mariko cocked her head slightly to the side, pondering for a moment before she answered nonchalantly. “In a way, I guess.”<br/><br/>“In a way? What do you me—“<br/><br/>“What about you? Why did you skip?” Mariko quickly asked, cutting Haruna off. She leaned forward a little, an eyebrow arched up as she asks further, “Surely it’s not because of your injury,” pointing at Haruna’s lip with a playful smile across her lips.<br/><br/>Haruna clenched her jaw tight for a moment, not liking how Mariko is looking at her, giving her a somewhat haughty look like she knows something Haruna doesn’t. It irked the head cheerleader as she knows what Mariko was implying. “I wasn’t feeling well, so I decided to skip school.” She answered, her voice hardening a little.<br/><br/>Mariko took notice and quickly backed off, holding her hands up. “So did not mean anything by that. I was just…” She slowly lowers her hands. “…I was just joking around, really.” And she really was. But it seemed like Haruna didn’t get it. Maybe them being playful isn’t the way to go about this whole thing. Mariko definitely needs to change her game plan then if she doesn’t want Haruna to once again get up and leave much like what happened two days ago.<br/><br/>Seeing the sincerity on her rival, Haruna let out a sigh and looked away. “I’m sorry I just…”<br/><br/>“I get it.” Mariko interjected with a nod. She offered Haruna a small smile when the latter glanced at her through the corner of her eye. “I understand completely and…I think that maybe you just misunderstood some things about me.” She said, thinking that maybe it’s time for them to really talk about what happened.<br/><br/>Haruna turned to face her wearing a small frown. “What do you mean?” She warily asks.<br/><br/>Mariko opened her mouth, but she couldn’t bring herself to admit it. Mainly because she’s worried about Haruna’s reaction. But, how else would Haruna know it unless she voiced it out? There’s no other way for her to know it, right?<br/><br/>“What do you mean by ‘I misunderstood something about you?’” Haruna asks again, her frown deepening as she watch Mariko who seems to be hesitating. She’s really drawing blank as to what the other girl meant. What does Mariko think she misunderstood? Something about her? Was she talking about when she suddenly pulled her to a kiss two days ago? Are they heading there now? Was she ready for them to talk about that now?<br/><br/>Sure when she received a message coming from Mariko last night saying she wanted for them to talk she knew it was about that spontaneous kiss she gave her. But she actually expected that talk way way WAY later. Preferably after a few hours of awkward silence. But now that Mariko is initiating ‘THE TALK,’ Haruna couldn’t help but wonder if there’s a way to divert it. Sure after constantly thinking about it and upon coming up with a suitable reason as to why she did it, even if she’s somewhat prepared…<br/><br/>…she just don’t want to talk about it just yet.<br/><br/>Haruna watch confusedly as the Mariko momentarily closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Finally, after what seemed like a torturous wondering of what is inside her rival’s head, Mariko opened her eyes and gave Haruna a small smile before she simply stated, “I’m not gay,” completely stunning her.<br/><br/>Mariko thinks that……?<br/><br/>“I think maybe you misunderstood that...in some way.” Mariko added, feeling a bit nervous at Haruna’s widened stare. Not to mention, Haruna doesn’t seemed to be moving or blinking. She does seem to be breathing still, so that’s good for Mariko. Though it doesn’t really ease up the nervousness she’s feeling. But then again, she really shouldn’t worry much since she had been anticipating different reactions from Haruna. She actually anticipated receiving three outcomes when it comes to admitting how she’s not gay to Haruna.<br/><br/>First case scenario; Haruna would go bawling her eyes out once again, saying how she knows that Mariko isn’t gay and that she was just thinking that she had a chance and just took it—which is honestly a fat chance of happening especially that last part, but she’s seriously hoping for this scenario since it’s a lot easier.<br/><br/>Second case scenario; Haruna would just let out a sigh, telling her she completely understands and that she’s sorry for suddenly kissing her and they’ll part ways and move on with their lives as normal people who just happened to had a moment. Another okay scenario for Mariko for its simplicity.<br/><br/>And finally, the dreaded third case scenario, wherein Haruna would throw a fit, because Mariko had called out on her being gay. That Haruna likes her enough to kiss her suddenly. That Haruna has had this thing for her that she hid for many years, and since she can’t convey it, she decided to be mean to Mariko, like a pent up frustration or desire or something along that line. They do say that there is a thin line between love and hate and well…Mariko thinks that maybe that holds true for Haruna. Especially since the other girl is seemingly giving her a murderous glare and clenching her jaw tight.<br/><br/>Yeah, maybe she’s on to something here.<br/><br/>“Oh so you think I’m gay then.” Haruna’s voice had noticeably hardened which caused Mariko to gulp.<br/><br/>Or maybe she should scratch that love part since all Mariko’s seeing is pure hate coming out of the flushed looking girl in front of her.<br/><br/>Mariko unconsciously licked her lips, before giving Haruna a shrug. "Well since you're the one who kissed me—"<br/><br/>"Screw you!" Haruna suddenly exclaimed as she stood up and slammed her hands hard on the table, causing other customers of the coffee shop to look their way.<br/><br/>Mariko couldn’t help but gulp again, feeling embarrassed and at the same time nervous as Haruna continues to glare down at her as she grits her teeth in anger. The coffee shop grew silent as everyone looks their way, waiting for Haruna’s next course of action. Everyone seems to be anticipating it. More so Mariko who honestly thought Haruna would take her drink and splash it on her face or something, but thankfully, after a moment of intense glaring, Haruna softly snarled a, “Screw you to hell, Shinoda,” her way before she grabbed her purse and began heading towards the exit, leaving Mariko to watch her retreating form.<br/><br/>For only a moment though, as without thinking, she quickly followed suit, trying to catch up with the other girl.<br/><br/>"Hey!” Mariko called out as she evades a few people who are going her way, continuing to follow Haruna who seems to be determined on ignoring her now. “Will you just...just stop and talk to me damn it." Mariko says as she grits her teeth, finally catching up to the other girl who was still walking hurriedly by her side.<br/><br/>Without turning to look at Mariko, Haruna rolled her eyes and grumbled out, "Yes because that's going all so well with you being a judgmental ass!"<br/><br/>"You're the one to talk!” Mariko fired back. “You spread rumors about me being gay!"<br/><br/>Haruna noticeably flinched at that, but quickly bounced back and reasoned out, “I didn't mean to spread that! It was an accident!” Which was true. She really didn’t mean to spread that. Just one joke out of her mouth and her squad seemed to think it’s gossip worthy and started spreading it around campus like a plague. It wasn’t really her fault.<br/><br/>…Okay so maybe it is, but it’s not ENTIRELY her fault!<br/><br/>“How can I believe that when you didn’t disprove it when it started spreading?!"<br/><br/>Haruna’s frown eased up at that. She bit her lower lip keeping her mouth shut as she continuously walked with Mariko following beside her. Mariko does seem to have a point about that. Haruna could’ve told people that it wasn’t true instead of laughing or shrugging at it whenever people ask her if it was true. She could’ve prevented it from spreading. But what does it matter anyway since Mariko’s popularity didn’t even decreased when it started spreading. If more, her popularity seems to have boosted up when that little joke started spreading. She had tons of fan girls now, watching her sweat on the court, some even started giving her flowers, flocking her way and professing their love for her. At least that’s what she heard.<br/><br/>Not that she’s asking about Mariko or anything…<br/><br/>Mariko, getting frustrated about how they’re talking while dodging people and walking around the mall with no apparent destination, quickly took hold of Haruna’s arm and pulled her to stop. “Look can we just, talk about what happened the other day? About how you suddenly kissed me out of nowhere.”<br/><br/>"Stop saying it like that!" Haruna growled out as she pulled her arm from Mariko’s hold. She took a step backward, wanting to put some space between them since she seriously want to hit Mariko what with how angry she’s making her. But it seems that Mariko isn’t aware of Haruna’s burning desire to hit her as she took a step forward, looking at her incredulously.<br/><br/>“Say it like what?!”<br/><br/>"Like you think I'm gay!" Haruna quickly retorted in a loud voice, stomping her feet like a brat, gaining the attention of the people who were near them. She ignores the looks being given. She disregards the stares that lingered as she aims her heated glare to her startled rival. <br/><br/>Mariko blinked back her surprise before she took another step forward towards Haruna, diminishing what’s left of Haruna’s personal space. Their noses inches from each other as she snarled right into Haruna’s face, “I'm just saying it on how it happened!"<br/><br/>Despite how the lack of space made Haruna a bit nervous, her glare didn’t falter and she didn’t back down, replying vehemently, “Right because I'm a raging lesbian now just because I made a huge stupid mistake of shutting you up by kissing you! Tell me again how you've never made a huge mistake in your entire life! Tell me again how perfect you are!" as she waves her hands in gestures of frustrations.<br/><br/>"Oh so you have a reason now miss ‘I don't know why I did that and leave me alone to think things through?’” Mariko tilted her head slightly and sneered. “Did sleeping it off in your princess room made you come up with that excuse?"<br/><br/>"I'm just saying it on how it happened." Haruna grits her teeth in anger, hands forming into fists. She clenched her fists hard enough for her nails to dig into her skin, thinking that if Mariko says something back, whatever it is, she’ll let the taller girl kiss her fist instead. Well since Mariko thinks of her as gay, her hands pretty much gay now as well, right? She’ll let her have some ‘lesbian’ fist kissing then. <br/><br/>Now why didn’t she even think about doing that the other day, instead of shutting Mariko up with a kiss?<br/><br/>Haruna’s hands eased up a little at that disturbing thought that has been tormenting her every time she thinks of what she did the other day.<br/><br/>Why did she kiss Mariko instead of just hitting her…?<br/><br/>“Dykes.” Someone coughed as they passed the two, snapping Haruna from her momentarily trance. She clenched her fist tight once again as she quickly turned towards the three guys wherein the two were giving the middle one—who seemingly was the one who made the comment—a pat in the back, laughing and glancing back at them as they do so.<br/><br/>“Excuse you?!” Haruna exclaimed as she began walking towards the three. Seeing the other girl looking like she’s off to kill the three, Mariko quickly intervene as she moved in front of Haruna and began coaxing her to calm down, her hands on the other girl’s shoulder.<br/><br/>The enraged girl began to struggle, earning more stares as she began calling out to the rude guys who were laughing at her, still calling her names from afar. Embarrassed by how Haruna is acting, wanting to get away to someplace private, Mariko turned Haruna, wrapped her arms around the still yelling, still struggling girl’s shoulder and began pushing her towards the exit of the mall.<br/><br/>Thankfully, halfway through the exit, Haruna seemed to have calmed down a little, grumbling to herself, “Assholes. Why is the world so full of them?”<br/><br/>Mariko glanced at her, noting how troubled Haruna looked as she pouts. The taller girl’s eyebrow and the corner of her lips arched up at the sight. “Why are you letting them get to you?”<br/><br/>“You say it like it doesn’t get to you.”<br/><br/>“Well, you could say I got used to it.” Mariko grinned as she looked away from the other girl. “Being dubbed as a lesbian in your school, you’d get some snide comments like that every now and then as well.”<br/><br/>Haruna turned to look at Mariko, surprised as her eyes widened a bit. All along she thought that the little joke that she had just mindlessly blurted out had been a good thing for Mariko; that it caused her rival’s popularity to boost up tremendously. It did, but then it also brought about spiteful comments about the taller girl’s ‘supposed’ sexuality.<br/><br/>Spiteful comments that Haruna, honestly, remember coming out of her mouth a few times as well.<br/><br/>Haruna looked away, biting her lower lip for a moment before muttering a, “I’m sorry,” as feelings of guilt once again started to resurface.<br/><br/>“Shit happens, I guess.” Mariko nonchalantly says as they continue to walk closely with each other, what with her arm still wrapped around her shoulder.<br/><br/>…Wait, what?<br/><br/>Mariko glanced at the other girl and fought back the urge the cringe upon finally noticing their close proximity. She gulped as her eyes slowly moved downwards, finding that, yeah, they were pretty much pressed up together. Well, her side—or rather—the side of her breast is pressed up against Haruna’s arm. Haruna doesn’t seem to notice though….or does she since she’s pretty much leaning on Mariko and…<br/><br/>…oh shit.<br/><br/>“Yeah, you know…” Mariko began laughing nervously, a faint blush across her cheeks as she subtly released her arm from Haruna and began scratching the back of head. “…be-because shit happens everyday and every hour and…every minute and every…second…?” Mariko frowned and tilted her head slightly, feeling a bit weirded out at what she just said. She maybe had expanded a little too much about that.<br/><br/>Haruna seems to share the same thoughts as her as she turned towards her and gave her a look. “Yeah, I think I get that.” She tells Mariko with a nod before taking a step back, giving them enough space which Mariko was silently thankful for.<br/><br/>“Right. Point is, it doesn’t really matter anymore since it’s in the past.” Mariko offered her a sheepish smile before she shrugged and turned to look away. “Plus if you know that what people say isn’t true, you’re just better off ignoring it or them, really. Saves you from being stressed out about it. Not to mention depressed. The important thing is, you know who you are.”<br/><br/>Mariko nodded her head before stealing a glance at Haruna who was seemingly staring at her. It actually made Mariko feeling a bit nervous since there was something she can’t pin point about Haruna’s stare. Before she can figure out what it is or why the other girl is staring at her, Haruna surprised her further by turning her gaze away and walking ahead of her, leaving her to momentarily stop to stare at her retreating form. Mariko stood still with a small frown as she watch Haruna walk further away, until finally, after exiting the mall, she stopped.<br/><br/>“Is she Bipolar or something?” Mariko mumbled with a frown. She tilted her head slightly as she watch Haruna’s shoulders moved as she probably let out a sigh. Mariko let out a sigh herself before she tightened her hold on the strap of her shoulder bag with her uninjured hand and made her way towards the girl.<br/><br/>“Do you know why I hate those assholes and why I almost hit you back there?” Was what greeted the taller girl the moment she stepped out of the automatic door of the mall. Mariko stood a few feet away from Haruna who still had her back to her. Mariko’s eyebrow arched up in confusion upon finding out that Haruna wanted to hit her. Obviously she wasn’t aware of that.<br/><br/>“Uh, because they were…assholes?” Mariko answered, unsure. Haruna did say they were assholes. That’s the obvious keyword right there. But then Haruna included her as well so maybe it’s more like, “Because WE were assholes?”<br/><br/>“It’s because I hate it when people think they know me, easily saying who I am, just like that.” Haruna admitted, her head downcast. Mariko watched with a frown, noting how Haruna’s shoulders dropped a little after letting out a sigh. “I mean, how can they even say those things, how can they even know…when…” Haruna seems to hesitate for a moment, before she admitted very softly, “When I…I don’t even know myself…?” glancing over her shoulder to look at Mariko as she said that last bit.<br/><br/>Mariko’s looked at her confusedly. Is Haruna…?<br/><br/>“Are you saying…what I think you’re saying?”<br/><br/>Haruna turned and faced Mariko. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it as she shook her head and looked away. “I don’t know. Maybe.” She finally said after a moment of pondering, looking just as confused as Mariko is.<br/><br/>Or rather WAS as her face slowly contorts from puzzlement to anger.<br/><br/>“You said that kissing me was a mistake!” Mariko took a step forward. “You told that to my face just a while ago!” She yells, getting frustrated at how Haruna is acting. First she throws a fit at a coffee shop for thinking that Mariko’s being a ‘judgmental ass’ thinking that she’s probably gay. Then she told Mariko—right in the middle of the mall attracting a couple of people passing by to look at them arguing—that kissing her was ‘huge stupid mistake’ right in her face. And now she’s telling her looking all confused and sad that she’s not even sure who she is?! That’s just…so completely messed up!<br/><br/>Just what is Haruna on anyway?!<br/><br/>Haruna quickly turned to look at Mariko. “I know! And it is! It is a mistake!” She snapped back with a glare, before slowly, a look of desperation and frustration slowly crosses her face.<br/><br/>“…But what if it isn’t?” </em><br/><br/><br/>----<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You know…” A familiar voice from beside her caused Haruna to snap back from her thoughts. Blinking a few times, she turned to look at the person who sat beside her, shaking her head a little. “I still can’t believe your mom really pulled through and got you Robin Thicke as your date tonight.” Her cheerleading, co-captain friend, Umeda Ayaka, tells her with a wry smile as she looks at Haruna’s date.<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Haruna replied flatly as she turned to look at where her date is, being surrounded by tons of girls near the dance floor. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes as Robin Thicke looked to be enjoying being flocked upon as he wore that over confident grin across his face. Haruna turned away with a sigh, resting her chin in her hand as she looked boredly back at her cake on the table. “She really didn’t like the idea of me being dumped before Prom, so she asked me if she could be the one to look for my date.”<br/><br/>Ayaka looks back at Haruna, one eyebrow cocked. “You look like you don’t care much.”<br/><br/>“I don’t.” Haruna simply stated as she picked the fork that was placed on the table and began poking her cake with it. Her mind began to wander once again, thinking back on how she voiced out her doubts to her rival. She thought back, remembering how the other girl looked to be stunned for a moment before her face contorts to a mixture of anger and…fear? Haruna wasn’t sure, but she knew there was something there besides anger. Haruna was sure of it. However, Mariko decided to let the anger she feels outweigh that other emotion of hers as she backed away from her, telling her that she’d just take the her ‘mistake excuse’ rather than the mind fuck that Haruna seems to be doing to her at that moment. That she didn’t need the drama right now and that Haruna should just leave her alone as thanks for what she did for the head cheerleader before she turned and walked away, leaving Haruna to stare at her retreating back feeling a bit hurt until it left her feeling conflicted and angry as she thought back it on the way to her home.<br/><br/>Haruna bit her lower lip, wondering why she suddenly remember that certain memory. It’s in the past now, so she really shouldn’t be thinking about it anymore, right?<br/><br/><em>“Yukari, yes, we’re together.”</em><br/><br/>“Coward.” Haruna mumbled mindlessly as she stabbed her cake deep, causing it to crumble.<br/><br/>“Haruna, are you okay?” Ayaka, who was silently watching her friend asked as she rests her warm hand resting on Haruna’s arm. Haruna blinked a couple of times, before she looked at the dainty hand on her arm then turned to look at its owner who was looking at her worriedly.<br/><br/>“Yeah I’m fine, Ume-chan.” She said, giving her friend a nod and a smile. “Just thinking about something.” Somehow saying that didn’t ease the look of worry her friend was wearing. If more, her frown seemed to have deepened after that.<br/><br/>“You’ve been doing that quite a lot lately.” Ayaka simply pointed out as she removed her hand on Haruna’s arm.<br/><br/>“You say it like it’s a bad thing.” Haruna sighed as she turned and rest her chin in her hand as she looked boredly back at her cake on the table.<br/><br/>“Well you do space out lots of times, more so than usual.” Which was true. Added the fact that the other girl’s mood is constantly changing, it worried Ayaka a bit. She can’t help but wonder what it is that the other girl seems to be thinking about.<br/><br/>“That’s because I’m thinking.” Haruna reasoned out with a shrug. “It’s when those little machine like round with spikes on the edges thingies work together and move inside my head.” Haruna added with hand gestures, trying to somehow imitate how the round objects she just described to work.<br/><br/>Ayaka narrowed her eyes. “They’re called cogs.”<br/><br/>“Right, right. Cogs.” Haruna turned to Ayaka, giving her her signature beaming smile. “You really are a reliable co-captain. What will I ever do without you, Ume-chan?”<br/><br/>“Probably forget a lot of things.” Ayaka stated as she cracked a genuine smile that<br/>quickly turned into a grin as Haruna begins to pout. Haruna opened her mouth to retort but takes it back as she saw an unexpected person making her way towards the two.<br/><br/>“Kojima-san, can I talk to you?” Yukari asks as she stood beside Ayaka. The two friends turned to look at her, noting the unreadable expression across her face.<br/><br/>“Are you okay, Yukari?” Ayaka frowned feeling a bit confused and at the same time a bit weirded out at how it feels like something’s going on right now that she doesn’t know off. Something that probably involves Haruna and Yukari maybe? And maybe Mariko as well? Ayaka isn’t sure.<br/><br/>Yuakri momentarily turned to Ayaka, giving her a small smile as she says, “I’m fine,” before she turned back to look at Haruna. “I just REALLY want to talk to you right now, that’s all.”<br/><br/>Yukari waits for Haruna’s response, as she seemed to be pondering on whether or not she should go with Yukari to talk. She saw her glance somewhere that looked to be in the direction wherein Yukari and her friends were seated and well…<br/><br/>…Yukari couldn’t help but smile knowingly at that.<br/><br/>Haruna saw the somewhat teasing smile Yukari is wearing but decided not to react or comment about it as she stood up from her seat. After mumbling ‘Later’ to Ayaka, the two began heading towards the exit, unto the hallways and into the far end of the main lobby with Haruna walking ahead and leading Yukari.<br/><br/>The other girl didn’t mind one bit and just silently followed her. She was actually glad that Haruna opted that they do their talking inside rather than outside since, well, the person that they’re going to talk about is still outside getting some needed fresh air.<br/><br/>A really REALLY much needed fresh air.<br/><br/>“So? What do you want to talk about?” Haruna asked in a voice devoid of emotions much like her face is.<br/><br/>Yukari noticing this, began to wonder if talking to Haruna would be a difficult feat to do. But instead of being discouraged about that thought or realization, she actually found it challenging that she couldn’t help but feel pumped up about that in a way. It seems to show as she boldly says, “Mariko told me what happened between you two.”<br/><br/>“What happened between the two of us?” Haruna asked, tilting her head slightly looking at Yukari confusedly.<br/><br/>Yukari not buying the act, pointed at Haruna with a frown. “Don’t play dumb.” Suddenly realizing who it is that she’s talking to, she eventually bought the act. “Or you aren’t playing.” She slowly lowered her hand, her frown deepening. “You know I can’t really tell since it’s you.” Well, it is Haruna.<br/><br/>Haruna narrowed her eyes whilst she crossed her arms over her chest. “Gee thanks.”<br/><br/>Yukari shook her head, trying to focus on the topic at hand. “Anyway, Mariko told me about the moment you two had.” She said as she waved her hand dismissively. She noted how the other girl seemed unfazed by that information she disclosed. In fact, she looked a bit…unconcerned. Huh.<br/><br/>“Which one?” Haruna flatly replies causing Yukarin to widen her eyes, completely thrown at THAT information. Mariko and Haruna had…<br/><br/>“You two had more than one moment?!”<br/><br/>This time, Yukari notes how Haruna’s face seemed to have hardened, looking a bit angry as she glares intimidatingly at her. It scares her a lot especially when the other girl took a step towards her causing Yukari to take a step back for safety reasons such as severe hair pulling or yelling. Either one would hurt Yukari really. <br/><br/>“Let me guess…” Haruna started in a low, almost growling voice. “She told you about our moment wherein I kissed her.” Haruna took another step forward. Yukari gulped and stepped back as Haruna took another step towards her. She then tilted her head, giving Yukari a menacing look as she continues, “But she failed to mention that other moment wherein she. Kissed. Me.”<br/><br/>“What?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaaannnnnnndddddd it got long.<br/>Nearing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 4</strong> <em><br/><br/><br/><br/>“Uekara Mariko!!”<br/><br/>Mariko’s lips twitched as she hears the familiar cheer from the stadium bleachers. She suppressed the urge to look at her two friends, keeping her eyes locked at her opponent on the other side of tennis court. A smug, unnerving grin aimed at her caused her to clench her jaw tight. Her opponent, Matsui Jurina, was apparently mocking her, trying to shatter her concentration.<br/><br/>She momentarily closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing and her heart. She needs to focus and not think about anything but the match.<br/><br/>Focus.<br/><br/>Don’t think about Jurina’s cocky grin.<br/>Don’t think about Yukarin and Nonti being their usual self.<br/>Don’t think about your wrist. There’s no pain.<br/>Don’t think about the score.<br/>Don’t think about…her.<br/>You can do this.<br/><br/>You’re fucking Shinoda Mariko!<br/><br/>Mariko released a breath before she opened her eyes, locking them once again to the other girl. She served, letting out a grunt as she hit the ball. Her eyes shifted quickly to the ball as it made its way to Jurina. A grunt later, Mariko quickly moves to the direction of the ball. She hit the ball effortlessly and waits in alert for Jurina’s move. The back and forth of the ball continued for a minute before Mariko sees the chance to make a point. As she ran towards the ball, she let out a loud grunt, giving all her strength as hit the ball ignoring the slight pain she feels in her wrist. Somehow Jurina didn’t anticipate the strength of her hit as the ball headed to the other side. She tried to catch up to it, running, but as it bounced by the singles line, she knew she wouldn’t reach it. <br/><br/>Another point for Mariko.<br/><br/>Cheers and squeals were soon heard as Mariko made another set score. A small smile forms on her lips as she looks at the score, her breathing a bit ragged. Set score was 5–4 ; Match score is 1-0 in her favor. She looked back at Jurina who was still wearing a grin, looking at her amused and a bit impressed. A wink followed a moment later, causing Mariko to chuckle. The young girl is massive flirt and despite how cocky she may seem, Mariko liked her. Confidence is attractive after all.<br/><br/>Shaking her head, Mariko made her way to the umpire as she needed a bathroom break. With the umpire allowing her, she grabbed her small towel from the bench and made her way out of the court. As she removed her tennis visor and walks the empty hallway towards the players bathroom, she hears a familiar voice.<br/><br/>“So is flirting with your enemy your technique to winning a match?”<br/><br/>Startled, Mariko froze, keeping her back at the owner of the voice. She hears the person take a step as she added, “Because I got to say, it seems to be working.”<br/><br/>Mariko lets out a sigh before she turns to look at Haruna, who was giving her a sassy smile with her arms crossed against her chest. She looks at her from head to toe, noting the girl looks nice in her casual tight jeans and her simple, white fitted jersey top. Somehow she doesn’t seem to be the only one who regarded the other’s attire as she sees Haruna does the same to her. From what her friends tells her, Mariko looks good in her tennis skirt and tank top. She can’t say much about how she looks at the moment though since she is a bit sweaty and her hair is probably in disarray since she removed her visor. Haruna looked to be liking what she sees though as she smiles at Mariko the moment their eyes locked.<br/><br/>"So you’re stalking me now?" Mariko questions as she raised her eyebrow, dabbing her towel against her sweaty neck. She didn’t know if she imagined it or what, but before she blinked, it looked like Haruna glanced at her neck. Maybe she did imagine it. Still, she kept the blasé look she has towards the girl despite the mixed feelings she has upon seeing Haruna at her game.<br/><br/>"Don't flatter yourself.” Haruna scowled as she narrowed her eyes. “It's only a 30-minute drive from our hotel. We have our competition tomorrow, remember?"<br/><br/>"And yet you’re here watching my game during your break." Mariko calmly hits, her head tilted slightly, challengingly.<br/><br/>"Some of the girls are fans of yours and wanted to watch you. I just went with it." A nonchalant shrug, Haruna snapped the invisible ball back to Mariko who grinned at her as she saw her chance for a point.<br/><br/>“And yet you’re here, alone, talking to me as I have my bathroom break." She hits immediately causing the other girl to flinch. She watches as Haruna presses her lips tight as she frowns at Mariko. A few seconds later, it breaks. Haruna rolled her eyes before she let out a frustrated sigh.  <br/><br/>Another set point for Mariko then.<br/><br/>"Ok fine.” Haruna relents as she grumbles, her eyes shifted to the side. “I told the girls I’m heading to buy a snack and followed you. Happy?"<br/><br/>Somehow, this is a set point for Mariko that she’s really not happy to make as her grin slowly fades. Again, with the mixed feelings. Her heart’s excited beat can attest to how she feels that Haruna is watching her game, but then she fears that it will pose as a distraction if she’s here. For the past few days, Mariko finds herself distracted as she thought of Haruna almost every day. Sure, they hadn’t talked since she walked away from her at the mall, but since then Mariko just couldn’t…stop thinking about her. It’s a miracle that she threw all thoughts of Haruna earlier during the game. It’s a miracle that she can keep up with Jurina. So, what now? Should she tell Haruna to just leave? But damn, she’s just so glad that Haruna is watching her game. Maybe she should try turning it around then.<br/><br/>Instead of Haruna being a distraction, maybe Haruna could be her motivation to win.<br/><br/>A small frown made its way to Mariko’s face as she averted her eyes away from Haruna. She scratched the back of her neck, feeling embarrassed as she admitted, "W-well since you’re being honest, yeah I am happy that you’re here and watching my game." Mariko felt herself blush and with her not looking at the girl in front of her, she didn’t see Haruna blushing as well.<br/><br/>Haruna cleared her throat, her eyes darting between Mariko and the ground. "Y-your wrist…It doesn’t hurt when you play?"<br/><br/>"It hurts a little, but it's fine now…at least."<br/><br/>"That’s…that’s good..." Haruna nodded, she pursed her lips tight as she frowned at the ground, not really knowing what to say to the taller girl. She honestly just wanted to see her and offer her good luck. That was her simple plan as she ran towards where Mariko is. But as soon as Mariko turned and looked at her, the simple plan she had just suddenly felt complicated.<br/><br/>Complicated in a way that she wanted to do more than just say simple words of encouragement.<br/><br/>Of course the thought of confronting Mariko about them entered her mind since they really hadn’t finished talking about what happened. At least not for Haruna, but she knows this isn’t the right time for their talk. Mariko doesn’t need the distraction and she honestly respected it as she didn’t pursue the taller girl when they were at school.<br/><br/>Maybe they could talk after their competitions are over?<br/><br/>"I should…probably..." Mariko says after a moment of awkward silence. She glanced at Haruna, noticing that she had startled her a bit as the other girl blinked a couple of times before she looked back at Mariko.<br/><br/>"Oh right. Yeah..." Haruna nodded, offering her a small smile.<br/><br/>“Right.” Mariko says as she looked at Haruna, expectantly. "Will you watch until the end?"<br/><br/>"Do you want me to?" Haruna asks quietly, giving Mariko an expectant look as well. She watches as a soft smile made its way across Mariko’s lips.<br/><br/>"Yeah.” Mariko says softly as she nodded.  “I’d like that very much."<br/><br/>Haruna couldn’t help but smile genuinely at Mariko’s answer. She uttered a simple, soft "Ok." To the taller girl who responded with a grin.<br/><br/>Yes, they really should talk after their competitions are over.<br/><br/>"I’ll go now." The taller girl says before she offered a small, awkward wave to Haruna who returned it, hesitantly waving her hand. It is awkward since this is actually the first time they will say goodbye without the drama. It feels weird to both of them, but at the same time, it felt nice.<br/><br/>"Goodluck on your match!" Haruna says cheerfully causing Mariko to chuckle.<br/><br/>Shaking her head, Mariko turned back to the direction where the bathroom is and started walking towards it. Haruna watched as Mariko walks then after a few steps, she suddenly stops. Haruna tilts her head slightly, her smile fades as Mariko turns back to her. She was biting her lower lip as she walks back to Haruna, looking uncertain about something.<br/><br/>"Hey, Kojima?"<br/><br/>"Yeah?" Haruna hesitantly asks as Mariko once again stood in front of her. She watches curiously as Mariko seems to struggle for a moment, her eyes darts between the wall and the ground.<br/><br/>Mariko sighs a moment later, frowning. "Can you do me a favor?"<br/><br/>Still unsure of where this is going, Haruna herself frowned at the taller girl. "Well, I can try...” Somehow Haruna wonders if they are in the point wherein they can ask the other for favors. Still, maybe she can do Mariko a favor then she can ask for a favor herself after. That way she can have the upper hand in case Mariko doesn’t want them to talk about what is happening to them. Or at least what is happening to Haruna since, she is sure that she is starting to feel something to the taller girl. As for Mariko though, of course Haruna isn’t certain. Maybe though since Mariko said she was happy that Haruna is watching her game and that she wants her to stay.<br/><br/>So…maybe.<br/><br/>"Well, can you promise not to tell anyone?" Mariko asks as she took a step toward Haruna, her uncertain demeanor a little while ago was replaced with conviction, causing Haruna’s frown to deepen.<br/><br/>Haruna warily asks, "Not tell anyone what?"<br/><br/>She watches, curiously, as Mariko wordlessly steps towards her, invading her personal space. Haruna’s eyes slowly widens as Mariko placed her hand on her cheek then closed her eyes, slowly leaning for a slow tentative kiss.<br/><br/>Mariko is…Mariko is kissing her.<br/><br/>Haruna’s eyebrow quirked, surprised. Her heartbeat quickened as Mariko’s lips pressed against hers. It took Haruna a moment to reciprocate, as only when she felt Mariko’s lower lips slowly move against hers did she closed her eyes and gently kissed her back. She felt the butterflies in her stomach going haywire as she felt Mariko’s thumb brushing lightly against cheek. The kiss was intoxicating that Haruna wanted more, but she also didn’t want to push the taller girl to the point that she would just…walk away and leave her.<br/><br/>Haruna's hand slowly and hesitantly made its way to Mariko’s shirt, taking hold of it and pulling her a little towards her which the taller girl obliged as Mariko pressed onto her fully. She couldn’t help but let out a sigh as Mariko deepens their kiss, sliding her tongue to meet hers, sucking, tasting. Haruna tightened her hold on Mariko’s shirt as she really doesn’t know where to put her hands. She fears that if she wrapped her arms around Mariko’s waist or place it somewhere on Mariko's body, the taller girl would end the kiss and well, she doesn’t want that.<br/><br/>Not yet.<br/></em> <em><br/>As much as Haruna prays for the kiss to stay longer, she feels Mariko slowly pull away, breaking the sweet pressure against her lips. Haruna’s lips briefly follows Mariko’s lips mindlessly, obviously still want to keep kissing. But as she hears a soft chuckle from Mariko, she slowly opened her eyes and pulled slightly away to look at her.<br/><br/>"Wh-what was that for?" Haruna asked quietly, breathlessly. She blinked a couple of times, her face flushed. A small smile slowly forms as she noticed Mariko’s same flushed face as she looks at her.<br/><br/>"A goodluck kiss.” Mariko answers softly as she brushes Haruna’s cheek gently with her thumb, causing the other girl’s smile to widen. Reciprocating Haruna’s smile, she added, “For both of us."</em></p><p> </p><p><br/> ---<br/><br/><br/><br/>“So this is where you went.”<br/><br/>Turning towards the voice, Mariko sees Nonti walking towards her. The corner of her lips tightens before a sigh escaped Mariko’s lips. She looks back at the fountain in front of her outside the grand ballroom as she once again dangles her high heel shoes playfully; both her hands lay flat on the bench that she’s sitting on. She kept her eyes trained at the fountain even when Nonti sat next to her.<br/><br/>“You ok, champ?” Nonti asked softly as she glanced at Mariko.  <br/><br/>The taller girl ponders for a moment before she answered. “If I say yes, everything would be simple, right?”<br/><br/>Nonti stares at her for a couple of seconds before she turned to look at the fountain in front of them, finding it a bit calming to look at the fountain along with its lights changing colors from time to time. “Not really. Mainly because I’ll call it bullshit.” She replies in her deadpanned voice.<br/><br/>Mariko let out a soft chuckle. Of course Nonti will call it bullshit since she is outside brooding alone when she should be having fun inside with them. Though when she thinks about it, when was the last time she had fun? All she ever does for the past days is practice and…brood about head cheerleaders making the butterflies in her stomach crazy.<br/><br/>“Is this about a certain head cheerleader?” Nonti asked as she glanced at Mariko, noticing how the taller girl seemed to wince before another sigh escaped her lips.<br/><br/>“Yukari told you…” Mariko dryly says, her eyes narrowed as she glanced at her friend who was frowning at her.<br/><br/>“You make it sound like you weren’t going to tell me.”<br/><br/>“I was going to tell you.” Mariko groaned as she rolled her eyes. “Yukari was just the first one to know because she dragged me to talk about it.”<br/><br/>Nonti stares at her skeptically before she shook her head, cutting her friend some slack. “Yeah well, Yukari told me. But not in the way you probably think.”<br/><br/>Frowning, Mariko turned to her fully. “What do you mean?”<br/><br/>“Let’s see if I can pull this off…” Nonti mutters as she taps her lips with her finger, her eyes shifted upwards as if thinking. “She told me her cousin Riko—who is a popular basketball player in their school—kissed his rival, Aru—who is also popular for playing soccer—because Aru was watching his game and was nice to Riko, encouraging him and all before his big match. But that's only before Aru kissed Riko because he got so angry with him that instead of hitting Riko, he kissed him instead.”<br/><br/>Mariko looked at her incredulously. “What?”<br/><br/>Nonti snorts as she leaned back on the bench, her eyes on the fountain again. “Yep. Then she says that they’re confused as to whether or not they really like each other romantically and they’re worried about what others would think if they ever hooked up because they’re both guys and popular. According to Yukari, for her, her cousin Riko seems to be the most worried between the two.”<br/><br/>Nonti glanced at her friend and wasn’t surprised to find her looking a bit troubled as she looks at her lap.<br/><br/>“I don’t get it though.” Nonti continues as she crosses her arms over her chest. “The whole ‘do we like each other’ question is a bit stupid since they pretty much made out or something, right? Like twice? So doesn’t that indicate that they do like each other? Can someone really kiss another person without feelings?”<br/><br/>“Maybe.” Mariko mumbles. “Or maybe they were just caught up in the moment?”<br/><br/>“Which moment would that be? The one where the other is so angry they kissed? Or the one wherein the other was nice enough to attend someone’s match that she ended up being kissed?” Nonti raised her eyebrow as she turns to her friend. “The first one I can understand, the latter seems different though.”<br/><br/>Mariko bit her lower lip, remembering how she initiated the kiss. She has to admit it was sort of stupid for her to do as she figured they needed to talk first. But she needed that extra boost of energy for her game. Knowing Haruna was watching her game along with kissing her, it invigorated Mariko into winning the game.<br/><br/>Haruna really became her motivation to win.<br/><br/>She was so hyped after that kiss that Jurina didn’t get any points after that. Jurina was a total sport though as she kept the flirty grin she has as she congratulated Mariko, even opting to whisper how she was looking forward to playing with her again next year. When the younger girl pulled away, she gave Mariko a wink which she replied with a grin. It was short lived though as when Jurina walks away, Mariko glanced at where Haruna is and found the head cheerleader frowning at her. She wasn’t sure if Haruna is frowning at her because she’s jealous, and doesn’t want to assume that, so she raised her eyebrow in question. To which Haruna answered by narrowing her eyes at her.<br/><br/>Okay, so that really doesn’t answer much.<br/><br/>So Mariko thought of offering a smile to Haruna, but before she can do that, she sees one of Haruna’s cheer friend talk to her, whispering something that caused Haruna to sigh and nod. She watched as Haruna’s cheer friends pull and push her to move as it looked like they need to go. A last glance from Haruna was her goodbye to Mariko before the bunch exited the court. It disappointed Mariko a little as she wanted to thank Haruna for watching, but she understood that they need to do their thing as well for their competition. She got a text from the head cheerleader though an hour later as she celebrates with her family, friends, teammates and coach in a restaurant.<br/><br/><em>‘Congratulations! You were great! Can’t say the same to your flirting skills to Matsui-san though. Isn’t she younger than you?’<br/><br/></em>Mariko remembers grinning at the message, enough for Nonti and Yukari to notice. They asked insistently, but Mariko wasn’t ready to divulge and just opted to tell them she read some joke in a social media. Of course they didn’t bite, but they didn’t ask further which Mariko was thankful for. She replied to the head cheerleader eventually, the moment she plopped in her bed. It was perfect as she didn’t want to seem eager to reply. It took her a moment to think of what to say and eventually went with a simple;<br/><br/><em>‘Thanks. She is younger, but I wasn’t flirting with her. How was yelling practice?’<br/><br/></em>Not wanting to dwell too much or wait like an idiot for a reply, she groaned as she stood up from her bed and began preparing for bed, walking out to head to the bathroom. It took her almost an hour to walk back in her room after a hot shower, somewhat easing her tired muscles. It was then she saw her phone on the bed flashing as someone was calling her. She picked it up and saw the name ‘Bitch H. Cheerleader’ flashing. Despite the confusion, Mariko remembers smirking and thinking she really should change Haruna’s name in her contacts.<br/><br/>As she sat by the edge of her bed with a towel on her wet hair, she answered the call, warily. She wonders how awkward this phone call would be since this is the first time they will talk on the phone. So when Haruna greeted her with a—<br/><br/><em>“Are you sure that wasn’t flirting? Because it looked like she wanted to shove you by the benches and stick her tongue down your throat.”<br/><br/>—</em>she knew it wouldn’t be that awkward anymore. At least for her since she unintentionally retorted,<br/><br/><em>“You do remember which throat I had my tongue on before I won, right?”<br/><br/></em>which prompted Haruna to pause, startled. Mariko found it easy to say those things on the phone, although she really wasn’t planning to say that. She just suddenly blurted it out for some odd reason. It took Haruna a few moments to reply. Mariko honestly thought she had hanged up since it was pretty quiet, but upon hearing a noise in the background, she realizes that Haruna was still shocked. Was she even breathing? Mariko wonders at the time.<br/><br/>Haruna ended up groaning, whining cutely at how casually Mariko can say something like that which caused Mariko to snicker. Somehow she could tell Haruna was blushing at that time. Giving Haruna some slack, Mariko changed the subject, asking how their practice went. She listened intently with a small smile as Haruna recalls the hardship of their routine at the same time complaining that some girls were beginning to fight amongst themselves because of the pressure. Hearing that somehow made Mariko remember how she insisted on competing in singles rather than in doubles. It was just so easy to not have a partner for her.<br/><br/>There was no…drama.<br/><br/>She remembers frowning at the thought before she hears Haruna asking if she was still there since she was being quiet. Shaking the thought away, she replied telling her that she was just thinking. It was then she remembers to ask Haruna if she wants her to watch her competition, much like what she did for Mariko. She does owe the head cheerleader, albeit she doesn’t say that. It made her confused though when Haruna declined the offer saying,<br/><br/><em>“As much as I want you there…y-you know, for goodluck—"</em><br/><br/>Cue Mariko grinning here.<br/><br/><em>“—maybe it’s best if you don’t come here. I might mess up the routine and make whoever fall flat face on the matt if I see you watching.”<br/><br/></em>Somehow Mariko understood that as she didn’t want some freak accident to happen just because she is watching. It made Mariko wonder just how distracted Haruna is when it comes to her. She wanted to ask, but before she can form the question, she hears someone in the background calling out for the head cheerleader. Question as to who Haruna was talking to and a muffled, <em>‘n-no one’</em> From Haruna could be heard as she probably hid her phone from her cheer friends’ eyes. She felt that unfamiliar pang in her heart as a few seconds later, Haruna dropped the call wordlessly. Mariko frowned, disturbed. Though she could understand Haruna as well since the other girl has a reputation to protect. And they really are no one to each other. They weren’t friends, nor lovers. Haruna doesn’t owe her anything. They’re just…no one, really.<br/><br/>Rivals who kissed. Nothing more.<br/><br/>“That’s where it all started right?” Mariko mumbled as she looks at her hands, toying at the beads of her dress. “When she kissed me, that’s when it all changes. If she hadn’t done that…then…”<br/><br/>“Are you actually blaming the kiss for what you’re feeling for Haruna?”<br/><br/>“Shouldn’t I?” Mariko glanced at Nonti who was frowning at her a little. “I mean, I really hadn’t thought of her like that before. And now it just…it’s different…” Mariko trails quietly as she looks back at her lap.<br/><br/>Nonti stares at her for a moment before she shook her head. “They say a first kiss can make or break a relationship.” She sighs as she looks at the fountain. “Like it can change someone’s life, while to others it does nothing. It differs for everyone.”<br/><br/>“It changed mine then?”<br/><br/>“And hers, since the feeling is obviously mutual.” Nonti nodded before she turned to look at her disturbed looking friend. “Though you really shouldn’t blame it on the kiss. Since if you do, it’s as if you’re saying that if someone else had kissed you, you’d be attracted to that person instead.”<br/><br/>“I guess.” Mariko shrugs nonchalantly. She did think that Haruna’s action caused this attraction. But then she can’t help but think that maybe her helping Haruna in the first place was what started it all. If she didn’t help Haruna then…<br/><br/><em>“It’s…it’s not what you think it is. We’re just…f-fooling around, like always.”<br/><br/></em>Mariko clenched her jaw tight, frowning as she remembers Haruna’s scumbag ex boyfriend. Ok so maybe she shouldn’t be blaming her actions. She would definitely punch that guy over and over again for what he attempted to do to Haruna. <br/><br/>“So, if I kiss you right now, would you fall for me then?”  Nonti suddenly asked as she cocked an eyebrow, ignoring the sudden darkened mood Mariko seems to be in at the moment.<br/><br/>The question startled Mariko though as she flinched then turned to look at Nonti, horrified. “Please don’t.” She pleads as the disturbing thought of her friend suddenly kissing her came to her mind. Not that she doesn’t find Nonti attractive or anything, just that kissing someone to prove a point doesn’t seem right to Mariko.<br/><br/>“I won’t.” Nonti snorts before she rolled her eyes as she sees her friend let out a relieved sigh. “It’s just that, what I’m saying is, maybe deep inside, you were attracted to her. And it just suddenly resurfaced when she kissed you.”<br/><br/>Mariko tilts her head, thinking as she frowns at Nonti. Was she really attracted to Haruna without her realizing it? Sure there are times in the past that she thought the other girl was pretty, especially seeing her in her cheering outfit. There are other times when Haruna caught her eye when she was laughing at her friends by the lockers. How the head cheerleader seem to make their uniform look like it can be seen in a fashion magazine. Actually anything Haruna wears look like it was taken in a fashion magazine now that Mariko thinks about it. She was just that…beautiful. Adding the realization that Haruna can be nice and soft as well when they talked a few times…it’s totally different from what she imagined Haruna would be. But…<br/><br/>“Well, she is easy in the eyes.” Mariko admits with a nod. “But I’m sure I’m not the only person who thinks that. Probably the whole school thinks she’s beautiful.”<br/><br/>“I can see how most people are easily swayed, I guess.” Nonti dryly says as she narrows her eyes, a twinge of jealousy in her tone. “I mean, she swayed you enough for you to kiss her at your tournament. And I can tell, you swayed her as well. She likes you too. That’s the difference between you and the others or as you put it, the ‘whole school’ really.”<br/><br/>Mariko bit her lower lip, wondering if Haruna does like her as well. If she voiced that out, surely Nonti would tell her she’s being stupid. But then she suddenly realized something from what her friend told her.<br/><br/>“H-hey wait a minute.” Mariko frowns. “How the hell did you know about me kissing her anyway? I didn’t tell Yukari that.”<br/><br/>“You only caught that now?” Nonti grinned before she shrugged nonchalantly, unfazed by the heated glare Mariko is giving her. “Yukari talked to Haruna obviously.”<br/><br/>Surprised, Mariko turns to her friend. “She what?! Why?!” She asked a bit loudly, causing some of the people who were walking around to look at the two of them.<br/><br/>“Probably worried about you, Riko.” Nonti teased as she playfully nudges her shoulder to Mariko’s, causing the taller girl to roll her eyes and groan. “She probably just wanted to make sure Haruna isn’t playing with you. No harm done.”<br/><br/>“That or she’s being nosey.” Mariko grumbles with a frown. She crosses her arms across her chest. “And what did Haruna say?”<br/><br/>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Was her friend’s teasing reply.<br/><br/>Mariko glares at Nonti, causing the latter to laugh a little.<br/><br/>“Ok, I’ll bite.” Nonti snorts as she held her hands up in defense. “She’s mainly pissed that you’re ghosting her. Which is messed up since you kissed her then just started ignoring her. What’s up with that?” She raised her eyebrow at Mariko who in turn offered her a sheepish smile before averting her eyes to the ground.<br/><br/>“I know it’s a shitty move. I just feel conflicted about the whole thing.” She admitted quietly before she let out a sigh and turned to look back at the fountain, her shoulders slumping a little. “She’s the type that loves her reputation…and this thing between us isn’t really going to boost it. Plus, drama. You know I hate that.”<br/><br/>“I figured some of it is because of the drama. But then the other part…so it’s more on her side then, not yours?” Somehow this doesn’t surprise Nonti as her friend really doesn’t like drama.<br/>Tennis, hanging out with friends, eating, sleeping, that is practically how she lives her somewhat simple life, really. The only drama that she seemed to tolerate is her beef with the head cheerleader which was happening for a while now. And now that Nonti thinks about it, maybe that is a big clue that Mariko was attracted to Haruna and that she hadn’t realized it. There is a thin line between love and hate they say.<br/><br/>“I don’t really care much about my reputation as long as you guys are with me.” Mariko shrugged. “Plus we’ve only got a year until we graduate, so…pointless.”<br/><br/>“A bit mushy, but true.” Nonti nodded before she followed Mariko to look back at the fountain. “Though I should point out as well that this is nobody’s business but yours and hers. You two can just…keep it to yourselves then if she’s worried about her reputation. It would create unnecessary drama, sure, but that is to be expected if you want to be in a relationship.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, you’re right.” Mariko agrees despite thinking it would suck. And she really doesn’t care if other people know. But since she thinks Haruna does, maybe it was the only way.<br/><br/>“So what are you waiting for, champ?” Nonti nudges her shoulder at Mariko. “Talk to her and tell her what you feel.”<br/><br/>“And if she doesn’t go through with it…?” Mariko asks as she glanced at her friend. She knows it was a stupid question, as she thought earlier, but she just needed some encouragement. Nonti sensed it as she turned to look at her friend fully.<br/><br/>“Figure it out.” Nonti smiles wryly at Mariko. “You’re fucking Shinoda Mariko right?”<br/><br/>Mariko grins widely, pleased as Nonti unknowingly says her secret mantra. She is right though. She is fucking Shinoda Mariko.<br/><br/>“I need a favor then.” Mariko says with a nod, causing Nonti to look at her curiously. Mariko’s grin slowly turns impish. “You probably won’t like it though.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>